Crash Bandicoot: Galaxy of Europe
by RexRock
Summary: [NOW NOVELISED AND BROKEN DOWN] Oxide is back, and has broken planet Earth into seven segments. It's up to Crash Bandicoot and a new cast of friends to bring them back! ahem... plz R&R!
1. The Beginning of Everything

-AUTHOR'S NOTES-

Another broken down fanfic, huh? Might as well be brief with the description.

Two years ago I wrote this fic. At the time I wanted to do something different, and add more of a fantasy-based touch to a Crash Bandicoot fanfic. To make the project even more dynamic, I even asked for some input from some online friends at the time - some I even kept to this day - for character suggestions.

This didn't intend to be a sequel to anything, but in the end it ended up with some Power Crisis references, which soon allowed the story to be tied into the third and last of my Schoolhouse Rock stories a year on… even if it was the mention of Volcano Isle and some locations from said fiction, including the Reading Badlands and Honesty Shores.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it… yes, you two. :P

Peace out,  
-Rexy-

---

We all live in a beautiful world around us. Even with that in mind, all inhabitants around it may show differences, regardless of age, gender, race… or form. I live on an island down under, far from any form of heavy human civilization, but that doesn't mean I'm alone.  
The most recognized guy I know around these parts is some bandicoot by the name of Crash. He's been known for protecting the world from several different forms of evil within these past years. He even has times for great pals surrounding him too.  
Two pals of his that I know happen to be a lion called Smash, taken from Africa for experimentations, and hasn't faced the same life he once had since. And then there's Rexy, an anthro dinosaur that came out of a mutated fossil found in the jungle weeks ago. The three of them together have done pretty much almost everything together since a terrifying event that rocked their world - the arrival of elemental masks, brought out from minions of the only human that lives on my island - Dr. Neo Cortex.  
Speaking of whom, I've spent almost all my life with this guy. He seems to have a split personality once you get to know him - one minute he's demanding revenge upon the world and what they did to him, and the next he's wanting to sit with me, watch the soccer, or do anything to keep us happy. You really ought to feel sorry for him.  
On top of us five, there have been two others that have made their mark around here recently. Jessica Yamazaki has been known for her ventures into the future, always wanting to do well in the Future Rivals fighting tournaments over there. Even if she doesn't exactly go as far as the rest of her family, she still knows how to heal a mean thigh injury. But she's had some problems lately, with a new guy that moved here two weeks ago - James Dingo II. He's a natural treasure hunter that came here from South Figaro, and one that's been seeking for a girl ever since he got here. Try and guess how many times Jess said no!  
And finally, there's me, Wooffy Whiteowl. As I said earlier, I've been hanging around with Dr. Cortex for as long as I can remember. It may look a bit depressing inside the labs, but there's one thing that keeps me going - seeing the Blackburn Rovers soccer team on cable TV every Saturday. But once inside the labs myself, I worry about what could be the next time when the world will be in grave danger.  
But this time… this was a sign of the unexpected.

---

-_FAN FICTION PRESENTS-_

-A fanfic by RexRock-  
  
**-CRASH BANDICOOT: Galaxy of Europe™-**

---

A star started twinkling brighter and came towards the screen, and it showed itself as a jade green spec. Eventually, it showed itself as a spaceship, with a minute cockpit, and gigantic wings on the side, with powerful rocket boosters on the back.  
In the darkness of the vehicle, a scaly hand took hold of a lever, showing a purple sleeve. As the camera goes higher, a face is shrouded in darkness. As the ship comes closer to the Sun and another planet, which were out of a nearby window, his face and the planet's surface can be seen. It was Nitrous Oxide at the lever, and the planet Earth was a few thousand yards away from him.  
The lever was brought forward, and in the machines, a grated plate came over the boosters, therefore decreasing the acceleration. A couple of titanium plates emerged at the sides of the spacecraft, cutting down the speed dramatically. A few seconds later, the spacecraft came to a halt.  
Oxide turned around, and got out from his seat. Facing him now was a glass chamber, and inside it was some sort of spiked iron ball. Underneath it was a hatch. So he pressed a red button, and the hatch was opened, sending the ball down to the surface. It went through the atmosphere, and once near the crust, the ball went inside a nearby volcano.  
It stormed its way through the mantle, and continued heading down at a constant speed. The fluid started t turn from a tangerine orange to a golden yellow colour. Then it started to slow down at a white ball - the core of the planet.  
Back on the spaceship, Oxide waited patiently for the result of his actions. What we now see on him is a vile smile going right across his long trunk. Back below, the ball's spikes left the body, and went around the core. We see red wires attatching each spike to the ball. A power surge started to go through.  
On the Earth's surface, a yellow glow came around the cracks in the tectonic plates. Eventually, the glow managed to cover the whole planet. Seven segments can be seen through there.  
Within time, there was a bright yellow flash, pushing the segments away from each other instantly. After two seconds, they were already 50 lightyears apart. But they started slowing down. On the ship, Oxide's face started becoming red with fury. So he jumped back in the cockpit, and took control of the steering wheel and pedals.  
The ship turned around 180º and started heading in the direction of one of the largest of the seven segments. Faster and faster it went, and so did Oxide's patience. In fact, he was so mad he stormed the ship through the atmosphere and to the surface.  
But the segment we will focus on is the furthest away of them all, and the smallest, holding a vast ocean, and millions of islands. Where we shall focus is a trio of islands, on the South-East of the largest island - Australia.

---

On the land of one of the islands, the scenery made things so quiet. The gentle winds brought the trees back and forth. However, some of the plants weren't coping too well, as they were turning a shade of yellow. A hut stood in the middle of it all, and nearby were some shallow footprints in the sand. As we zoom in one of the windows, we end up in darkness, and three figures can only just be made out, all of which in hammocks.  
The sound of three knocks following one another caused one of the figures to stir in their own hammock for a few seconds, and then jump out onto the floor. It placed its head out into the light, revealing himself, as Crash Bandicoot. As he looked down, another figure was seen impatiently knocking on the door. That, of Dr. Neo Cortex. The sight of him turned the furry marsupial's face a clear white.  
"Holy shipwreck!"  
He went to the doorway, and turned the lights on, revealing the other two figures in bed. One is a female dinosaur with brown spiked hair, and the other is an orange lion, with pointed ears.  
Crash brought back his face for exclaiming. "Oi, Rexy! Smash! We got company!"  
With one push, he shoved them both out of bed and onto the floor. Sooner or later, they stood upright. As that happened, Crash rushed into his closet, and pulled out his pants and gloves. He immediately started dashing downstairs with them. The sound of hopping was heard... and then a tumble, and finally there came a crash at the bottom. Both Smash and Rexy shook their heads.  
Back outside, the door was finally opened, and the two of them came face to face.  
"Crash!" Cortex sighed with relief. "Finally, you've opened the door! I have a favor for you."  
"What is it?"  
"I'll explain it once you put your shoes on your feet, and the gloves on your hands."  
Crash looked down at himself, and saw him with his shoes and gloves the wrong way round. Immediately he swapped them over.  
"That's better", Cortex growled as he stepped inside. "Now if you just look outside that's a hint of what I want you to do."  
"OK."  
And so he did. Immediately, his face turned green.  
"Pah, I never thought the air tasted so FOUL!" Crash growled with disgust.  
"It's more than that. Take a look around."  
He went over to the flower patch in his back garden. As he came across them, he saw them withering away, one by one. He looked up, and his tree house was wrecked, with the tree that supported it looking pale and fragile.  
"I don't believe this", Crash panicked. "What's happened to the world today?"  
"I've picked up a satellite reading of it back at the lab", smiled Cortex. "We'll try and show you there."  
"Thanks."  
From a window above the door, Smash poked his head out and spoke with a casual tone. "Crash! If you need help, I'm coming with you."  
Rexy soon followed with her head above Smash's. "Trust me, you saw us when you tried to deal with the elemental problem, ya?"  
Crash started speaking again. "I'm not sure you'd-"  
Before he could say anything else, they both dashed out of the house and up towards the castle. Immediately, Crash started running after them.  
"Guys, wait for me!" Cortex panicked from his position.  
And that started a long run for the four, up towards a mission that they are about to undergo.

---

Cortex Castle was just a few yards away. As the four of them keep on running, they started to have sweat poured down their faces. No sooner than they came towards the gates outside, they all made a stop.  
"Okay, so how exactly do we get in here?" Rexy asked Cortex.  
"It's something too simple. All you have to do is use the key!"  
"Whoopsie!" she responded back with a blush.  
He rooted into his lab coat pocket, and pulled out some sort of skeleton key. It was twice as big as a normal household key and glimmered silver. It was placed in the padlock of the gate, and no sooner than it turned around, it was released, and the gates were opened.  
"Right, looks like this is free for the taking!" Smash smiled with happiness.  
However, Crash's attention was brought straight down onto his feet. "Uh, just hang on guys, I have to tie my shoelaces."  
"Okay," said Cortex moodily, "but make sure you come inside, right?"  
Smash started to chuckle. "You can count on him, he's a best friend!"  
They started walking inside the castle gardens, leaving Crash behind for his shoes. As he was about to grab hold of the laces, a sound was heard.  
This caused Crash to move along to his right, and that was where he saw two figures. One of them held a first-aid kit and wore a pink fighting outfit with short crimson hair measuring up to her shoulders. The other was lied down on the floor, moaning, and was wearing a white shirt, jeans and a dark coat. Immediately, Crash approached them.  
He then brought his hands into a waving gesture towards the girl in the fighting costume. "Hi Jess, is there something wrong?"  
She turned around, with a shocked expression on her face. Crash seemed to honestly know this girl - it was a Dalmatian hybrid; none other Jessica Yamazaki.  
"Oh, Crash! You're just in time!"  
"Er, what?" he asked her.  
"Let me explain once I deal with this patient here."  
She crouched down next to a humanoid dingo. It started moaning, and clutching on to his knee. It revealed that right under one of his bare feet was a massive splinter. She took out a pair of tweezers from the first aid box, and placed them onto the thorn.  
"Just calm down, this won't bite."  
Carefully, she pulled it out. That resulted... in the dingo smiling back at her.  
"Thank you very much Jess. If there's something I can do to pay you back, let me know. Or..." he smiled cheekily, "I'll try this right now."  
He took her by the hand, and pulled her face to his.  
"Ugh, there's no way that I'm getting kissed!" she growled back at his direction. "You are not my boyfriend!"  
"I wish I was", frowned the dingo.  
"Well James, I have an idea for you. Just shape up your attitude, will you?"  
She pulled herself away from him, and went back to Crash.  
"You were saying..." Crash paused, "I was just in time for what?"  
"Oh, that", she smiled. "I was back home in my mansion, just having breakfast, when I saw the sky suddenly turn red, and the area suddenly died out. I heard Jamie-boy's screams outside, and he wanted me to go to Cortex Castle and sort it out... but I didn't have time to say bye to mom and dad!"  
"Don't panic, if we find a phone, you'll tell them."  
"Thanks", the Dalmatian smiled. "By the way, we should come with you. You seem like you're doing the exact same thing."  
"Of course."  
"Yeah, time to get treasure hunting, baby!" James smiled, pumping his fists into the air.  
"Uh, Jim, if that's your real name," leered Crash, "you don't get me, don't you?"  
They started walking their way through the gates. A result awaits inside the castle, and so do Cortex, Smash and Rexy.

---

Inside the castle lounge, there was the sound of light chanting, running, kicking... and eating popcorn. In there, we see a white owl, wearing nothing than a soccer shirt. He has blonde hair, green eyes and a distinctive feather pattern on him. A television was right in front of him, and it was showing a soccer game.  
"Here comes David Beckham, coming all the way to the penalty area... whoa! Did you see that tackle? Damien Dunn took the ball off him!"  
The owl screamed at the top of his lungs. "YEAH! Come on!"  
"What's this? He's coming up the pitch! He makes a quick pass to Andy Cole... coming towards the Penalty Box...!" Cheering was then heard through the TV's speakers. "GOAL!"  
"YAHOO!" The owl jumped up and started singing to himself. "Andy Cole, Andy Cole, Andy Andy Andy Cole! He hits the ball and scores a goal, Andy Andy Cole!" He clapped his wings with happiness. "Yeah!"  
"This has become the biggest upset in soccer history! With 50 minutes of the match to go, it's Blackburn Rovers - 3, Manchester United - 0!"  
"YEAH!" cheered the owl. "Come on Rovers!!!"  
But all of a sudden, the TV was turned off.  
"WHAT?!?!?" the owl sighed angrily. "Alright, whoever cut the power supply from the TV is gonna get a bopping for his life!!!"  
He turned around in a rage... but his eyes were met. Standing near the door, was Dr. Cortex, with Rexy and Smash. The latter had the remote control in his paw.  
"Uh..." the owl started to laugh hesitantly. "Sorry, Dr. Cortex."  
"It's alright. It was only fair that you saw a great match for once."  
"But…" he paused, "But it's not over yet! It's almost half time!"  
"Don't panic, we'll find out the results after the briefing."  
The owl then looked on at him with a blank look, "What are you talking about?"  
"Listen Wooffy, have you seen something peculiar happen to the sky at all this morning?"  
Wooffy's expression started to turn as white as his feathers. "I have absolutely no idea on what you're talking about."  
"Look here, feather brain!" Rexy growled over at him. "You spend so much time watching football that you don't notice that the sky has turned red, the air has turned acidic and all plant life is slowly going away?"  
"Uh... I didn't", the owl blushed.  
"And there has to be a cause for this! Do you know where the tracking satellite is?"  
"It's just downstairs in the lab!"  
The three looked at each other and started going downstairs. As they did so, they started engaging in discussion.  
"So who exactly is the feathered boy?" Rexy asked Cortex.  
"Oh, that's my new lab assistant. His name's Wooffy Whiteowl. However his passion for soccer has ended up being a downfall in his characteristics."  
"He's only young", smiled Smash. "He'll grow into knowing what the world is all about."  
"Of course", Rexy beamed back.  
They went into the lab, and there in the middle of the room, was a large microcomputer, with tracking signals on it.  
"There's the satellite", said Cortex as he pointed at it. "It can detect signals from around the globe and along the atmosphere into outer space."  
"It seems... a bit complex", whispered Smash with widened eyes.  
"But it's fascinating nonetheless", smiled Rexy.  
They came towards the computer, but... there was a problem.  
"Uh, Wooff," Cortex gestured at the owl, "have you been messing with the global detection system?"  
"No... why?"  
"Because it's not working!"  
"Maybe it's because we picked something up at the entrance to space."  
Some papers were printed out, and he started reading from them.  
"It says here that at 0640 hours", Wooffy started, "a figure came from the Eastern part of the galaxy. Something came out from there and went straight towards Earth. Then, at 0645 hours, it was split into seven segments across the Universe. The ship went steering towards one of the segments, being the largest of them all. And I have a picture of that segment down here."  
"I'll take a look at it", nodded Smash.  
He placed his paws on Wooffy's shoulders, and took a look at the picture of the segment. His eyebrows suddenly raised.  
"This 'figure' came across to a segment holding the continent of Europe. But... what's he doing there?"  
"We'll find out on the way there", Cortex sneered.  
"What do you mean?" Wooffy asked Cortex with a blank expression.  
"You're going to summon rocket ship Medusa 93 on this journey."  
"Awww, do I have to?" he moaned angrily. "A - I hate controlling spaceships, and 2 - I don't know what the Hell you are talking about!"  
"Wooffy, if you can't take us there, then how else can we make our journey?"  
"I dunno... um..." the owl rolled his eyes, trying to think. "Try flying. I do that everyday!"  
"Listen snowy, we have no time for your fun and games right now!" roared Smash. "If you don't take us to the segment holding Europe, then we'll all die a horrible death! And you don't want that to happen, don't you?"  
"Uhhh..." Wooffy then sighed with a depressed tone. "OK, but I really want to see the Rovers game score when we come back!"  
Everyone fell over with anime sweatdrops on their face. At the same time, Crash comes in, with James and Jessica.  
"Guys!" the bandicoot shouted. "Sorry I'm late! We just found two other people who want to help out."  
"Ah, I remember them!" Cortex smiled over at them. "That's Jessica Yamazaki. Yes, I was there on the day she was born. And the dingo? Ah, I remember James Dingo - I've been helping him with his mortgage payments for his first few weeks here."  
"Mortgage payments?" Wooffy asked the scientist.  
"You're too young to understand", Cortex growled back, causing the owl to look on at him with a shocked look.  
"We'll be there every step of your way", smiled James. "So, what's the first orders?"  
"Hmmm... you seem very confident, so take these instructions", Cortex commanded. "All of you should board spacecraft Medusa 93! It'll be a long journey to Europe, where I think that most of the clues for the planet's destruction lie."

---

Round the back of the castle, there stood a tall spaceship. It was almost reminiscant of Thunderbird 3, but its tops were plated with gold instead of silver, and the Cortex Coat of Arms was held between the door and the main window.  
Then from the back door, came the crew, wearing astronaut suits. The crew board the ship one by one - Crash, Smash, Rexy, Jessica, James (who was trying to kiss her arm behind her back), Cortex, and then Wooffy. The two of them came into the cockpit and took the controls, while the other five sat waiting in the room behind. A button was pressed to set the fuse countdown from 10 down to one. As the LCD numbers started to decrease, the whole crew placed their hands together with hope.  
The ignition was set, and it was a gradual blastoff. Sooner or later it started taking off through the atmosphere, increasing in speed, height and velocity all at the same time. Finally, it went out into outer space.  
The five of them looked out of the window, and saw their home continent, as a broken segment. They all looked at each other as they continued, further across the galaxy. They have now known, that an exhibition to an outside world has only just got started.

-end of part 1-


	2. A Cry from the Goddesses

A sky was seen at this moment in time, and as this occurrs, the rocketship can only just be seen, as a black spec. As we take a look inside, we see most of the crew, sleeping on top of each other. Smash was no exception, as he kept on moving about while he dreamt, most preferably of running across African soil. Sooner or later, a speaker was heard right above them.  
"May I have your attention please? This is your pilot Captain Whiteowl speaking. We have just entered the atmosphere for our destination, and we'll be making a touch down about 20 miles from Amsterdam. Thank you for flying on the rocketship Medusa-93, and have a safe trip."  
The call brought up the attention of the crew, as they all started to stand up one by one, and take a glance into each other's eyes.  
"Did you hear that?" James smiled. "We're almost there! Yeah, this is gonna be fun!"  
"I doubt it will be, mate", sighed Crash as he shook his head. "Just because it's not like back home doesn't mean that it'll be better."  
"That's exactly what I was thinking", frowned Smash. "It could get pretty wild out there... not to mention COLD!"  
"Cheer up Smash - I brought a year's supply of thermal underwear", Rexy winked on at him. "You can use something out of there if you like."  
"I think I'll pass."  
Jessica looked outside, seeing into the vast desert scenery around them. "Boy, does this area seem like a total wasteland. It reminds me of the swamps near the Future Rivals Contest arenas in my… future?"  
"We'll get it sorted out, somehow or other", started Cortex, "but we have to be..."  
Before he could finish, a bang was given off at the bottom of the ship, causing the group to jump up together. It was there that the spaceship landed on the ground, causing them all to fall on top of one another as it surfaced.  
"HAH! Boy drivers!" James growled while rolling his eyes.  
The doors opened from the space shuttle, and sooner or later, out came the whole crew, minus their space suits. Wooffy took the lead on the exit.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you all to feast your eyes, on the Galaxy of Europe."  
An exhibition has begun. The whole crew started walking across the mainlands, absorbing some of the lack of the scenery around. No trees can be seen for a while, and if there were any signs of plantlife it would only be stumps. The sand felt dry under everyone's feet, as they continued walking. Further on they came across a set of skeletons, lying alone in the ground. At this point, Jessica started shaking.  
James took a hold of her hand, but no sooner than he did, she took it off and held onto Crash's. Once again, he looked down, sighing with misery. The sun came over them at its highest point in the sky, causing most of the heat to become unbearable to stand.  
"OK Smash", Crash blinked, "you said that this place was gonna be cold, right?"  
"Well I never knew there'd be another star providing heat in this galaxy", the lion shrugged.  
"Aright, I'll let you off this time, just that the unexpected seems to follow us around here."  
"I was thinking the same thing. It's like only a few of the trees and animals are adapting here, so I doubt we'll be able to survive this mission."  
"Look, the plants are coping fine, and the animals are coping fine, so we should too! Simple as that", giggled Rexy as she folded her arms.  
No sooner than she said that, an armadillo came right towards her. Then... it collapsed at her feet.  
"So much for having an overconfident dinosaur on the team", Jessica sighed.  
"She does have a point, though", nodded Cortex. "Those that aren't suffering from the side effects here seem to have an increase in confidence, so-"  
"Can it old man", growled Jessica. "We're not here on a science field trip."  
"Oh yes we are", James smiled. "The science that's involved here is a hint of chemistry, and we have a lot of that together."  
Her face turned white, as she immediately backed away from him. No sooner than she did that, something was seen on the horizon. Some sort of black speck.  
"Do you think we should check it out?" asked Crash.  
They all looked at each other. Suddenly, the spec came right towards them. The black figure came closer and closer to the gang, and at this time it was only 10 metres away from him. Their eyes widened at the sight of it, as the figure stood tall, with brown-bronze fur, a red shirt, a dark waistcoat and trousers, and those light blue eyes on his head. They all looked right at the dog.  
"Excuse me sir", Crash started speaking, "but-"  
"I've heard about you in the newspapers up around these parts!" the dog smiled while speaking in a fake Scottish accent. "You must be Crash Bandicoot, savior to all and backstabber to no-one!"  
"I'm a bit unsure about the last part, but that was a good guess."  
"Well it's a pleasure to come across to you. We need you at a time like this."  
"Hellooooo?" Rexy started to growl at him. "You look absolutely nuts! What kind of common sense do you have inside your waistcoat?"  
"I... er…" the dog struggled to answer.  
"And if you tell us who you are and what you're doing here we'd accept you for a bit of help!" she gestured madly.  
"Right, get ready for it. I'm Shep Collie, and I'm a Scotsman - I mean, dog - living here at the Reading Badlands, on the outskirts of Amsterdam."  
"The Reading Badlands?" Cortex blinked. "That name sounds familiar..."  
As he rooted inside his backpack, he pulled out a small leaflet. It was opened wide, and some others looked over it.  
"A map", sighed James.  
"Not just any old map", Jessica smiled. "It looks like a street map of Panama City, Florida…wait a minute, wasn't that where Cortex spent his childhood?"  
"You're right!" Cortex responded. "And the Reading Badlands was right outside the town itself! But... how could it do that?"  
"I feel clueless. I mean, how can a local part of America end up in Holland?" Jessica asked with a shock filled expression.  
"That's because it wants to find a new love with the cheese over there", James guessed with a romantic tone, "and you are my Danish blue."  
He came up to her again, but she moved away.  
"Now, let me get back to what we were at a minute ago", Shep asked. "I could help you by leading to a group of people that provide balance to the world. They could help you restore your planet back to what it was before."  
"Balance?" Crash asked. "But I thought I could do that!"  
"It's in the hold of a series of elemental gatekeepers, of fire, ice, water and earth."  
"But I thought they only came in the form of fictional characters in fairy tale story books!" Smash asked with a jaw-dropped expression.  
"Yeah, this elemental power's just a bunch of mula", sighed Crash, "so why seek for their advice instead of mine?"  
"What about the time you found a regular owl in my bird bath, and kept on telling it to say 'Hi Crash', thinking it's a parrot!" growled Wooffy. "And there you were trying to convince me about the same bloomin' facts! Man, if I have to follow your stupid orders one more time, I'm gonna layeth the smacketh down on your body!"  
"So why are you with me in the first place?" Crash asked.  
"Because Cortex told me to", the owl sighed.  
Crash started blushing at this point. However, he turned back to Shep.  
"Come on Crash", the collie asked. "I know that whoever it is has done several bad things before, and I want to make my day!"  
"Right, so, can you help us?" Crash asked him. "It looks like we really need you on our journey!"  
"OK... but it's not for my own sake... it's that he stole my wife's underwear last week!"  
Crash fell down with an anime sweat drop on his face.  
"Right, at least we got one clue", he said from his position on the floor. "This villain is male."  
"And there's quite a lot of them out there", frowned Cortex. "But we won't give up!"  
"Problem is... where do these elemental ladies hang out?" Crash asked.  
Shep's face showed that of confusion.

---

The humid winds started to go around the area, and in the distance, our crew could be seen walking up ahead, with their new comrade Shep leading the way.  
"Now excuse me if I go totally the wrong direction", blinked Shep. "I've only been around these parts for a week."  
"Now he tells us", Rexy whispered to herself.  
"Phew... it's almost like we've been walking for ages!" Crash sighed, while wiping the sweat coming from his small forehead.  
"I need a drink! Orange juice would be nice", James panted.  
They kept on going, until they came towards something at their feet. It was a short creature, with pointed teeth, and red eyes. It has limbs shorter than its head.  
"Awww, how CUTE!" Jessica screamed.  
"JESSICA!!!" Crash growled over at her.  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist", she giggled.  
"Hey, let me see if I can give him a stroke", Smash smiled. "He just looks so adorable."  
Smash brought out one of his paws, and kept his claws in one by one. Then he slowly brought it down to the monster. It started looking into his face, and eventually, his teeth started to appear more pointed than ever.  
As he reached down to stroke the head, the monster just jumped up, and sunk his teeth deep into his arm.  
"OWWWWWWW!!!"  
"Smash!" Cortex shouted. "What's happening?!?"  
The monster continued crawling up the arm, and then it sunk the teeth further into the arm. It caused a big rip down the top, allowing some blood to seep out. Smash continued squealing, as it climbed onto his back, and started jumping up and down like a crazed maniac. His expression was now of bitter anger. His rage continued on, as he started running around in circles. But the monster clinged onto its maine... with its teeth, and arms. After twelve seconds or so, he stopped. The monster was then seeing with bits of Smash's maine in his mouth, slowly slurping away at them like spaghetti bolognese. At the end of it all, he gave out a large burp.  
"Aright skippy, no one messes with any friend of Wooffy Jonny Whiteowl!" the owl growled while rolling up his sleeves on his soccer shirt.  
"Be careful with this creature", panicked Cortex. "He could eat your wings if you're not careful!"  
"Can it old man."  
He took hold of the monster, with two of his fingertips. Then, he brought it close to his face.  
"Listen you! If you dare mess with MY pal then you're gonna have to mess with ME with it!"  
The monster quickly increased his height so that he was level with the owl.  
"Oh, so you want a bit of that, do you?" he growled at the monster. "Well get this!"  
He went into his backpack, and took out a chainsaw. He turned it on, and started chasing him with it, until he was out of the way and heading into the sunset.  
"Smash!" Crash shouted as he went up to him. "Are you OK?"  
"I am now, that experience was frightful!" Smash said with shock.  
Jessica's eyes started to widen. "I'm sorry for calling that monster cute, I never thought it would be that dangerous!"  
"Me too", shrugged James. "Anyhow, do you think that was the demon that broke the planet?"  
"I don't think so", said Shep as he shook his head. "Another thing I knew was that the villain came in a spaceship, and that thing was too small for it!"  
"It's official - our criminal is a male alien", pondered Crash. "But there's millions of them out there, trust me!"  
"Ladies and gentlemen, our scavenger hunt has now moved on to a new height", Rexy whispered with a wink.

---

Elsewhere, on the segment, the same monster that fought the crew came towards a temple. He went inside, and was soon escorted by two others - one being a dark lion with a black mane, the other being a purple striped tiger with long white hair and a mostly red outfit. In the main room, there was a throne. And sitting in it, was none other... than Nitrous Oxide himself. Someone came into the room - holding an axe, and wearing a dark outfit.  
"Ah, Chain Bandicoot, what a surprise to see you here!" he said to him.  
"I have received a call from Carrie's Cute Random Demon", Chain growled with a deep tone.  
"Bring him in here!"  
The monster came coming in, presuming that's the Random Demon. The two cats went out of the way, and stood at the sides of the doorway. Soon they started communicating in grunts and growls, presuming that's the only language that he could understand. Then...  
"I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!" Oxide's scream echoed. "I found you people here at this segment for a purpose! You know that I can't get to the planet's magic source alone, can't you?"  
"I never thought there was anything like that", Chain blinked.  
"You do now! We have to get there before someone else does it first! And I have the perfect rascal to do the job for us."  
He looked at the people in the room, and sooner or later, he came to a shady creature, in a corner. He started grinning at his face, as he knew there was another chance to earn control.

---

The area was viewed from the inside of a cave. Sooner enough, eight figures soon came inside. Once again, Shep lead the group. Once inside, they took hold of some metal railings on the side, and walked straight on. Their voices echoed as they went deeper into the cavern.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Elemental Cavern, home to the Elemental Gatekeepers of planet Earth", nodded Shep.  
"Whoa, the art around here seems awfully fascinating!" James smiled.  
"Yeah, at least they do better DIY than myself", Rexy started to blush to herself.  
"Say, eh Shep, how did you know about this place?" Crash asked.  
"That's where my biplane landed."  
"I should have known about that much earlier."  
A set of steps were in front of them, and they started climbing up.  
"So who exactly are the Elemental Goddesses?" asked Jessica. "They sound like a really interesting topic."  
"I'm glad you asked", Shep nodded. "They are Lozzy Gabbiani, a white demon with spiked green hair, representing Ice", he said as he went past a cave drawing of her, "Spin Wolarcoot, another green haired girl, but equal parts wolf, bird and bandicoot, representing Earth", he kept saying as he passed another cave drawing, "Eden Lynx, a fallen angel that prefers life on Earth, representing Water", he said when going passed her image, " and Rosie Monkey, an old chimpanzee with that stunning cloak... oh, and she's the representative of fire", he finished when going passed her cave drawing.  
"Something doesn't sound right", said James as he twitched his ears.  
"Why do you say that?" Rexy asked. "Is there... something wrong?"  
"Well yeah, something's wrong, I've read about this as much as you have! We can't have a bunch of Elemental ladies without Star Wolarcoot! Where on Earth is she?"  
A sweatdrop fell down the side of Rexy's face.  
"If you're referring to Spin's sister", Shep started, "well she was here for a while but she's spending a couple of months on some planet named Yevron. I don't know why tho'."  
"I've heard of that place... but somehow I don't seem to remember why I do", sighed Wooffy.  
"Wooffy", Cortex started, "Yevron was where the Wolarcoot race existed before they came to Earth. Do you understand?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that", he blushed.  
"I'll accept it now", sighed James.  
They reached the top of the stairs, and stood in front of a platform. Four symbols were at the top - a red sun, a yellow ice stalactite, a green mound of grass, and a blue water drop.  
"So you think these Elemental ladies will restore order around here?" Crash asked.  
"Not only that, but they'll give some love to yours truly", James grinned while flexing his not-so-brilliant biceps.  
"Well... how do we set them free?"  
"You have the power", nodded Shep. "Only you can set them free. Fit your hand inside."  
On the wall was a handprint. Therefore, Crash went right up to it, and placed his hand inside.  
"This elemental business is still a bunch of mula, no matter what happens here", the bandicoot sighed.  
Crash's hand started glowing inside the rock. With immediate panic, he took it out as soon as he could.  
From the platform, something broke out, which was surrounded with a magical red aura. It started developing into a shadow, then a humanoid figure. A cloak was also distinguishable. When she came into the light, she showed brown fur, a posh outfit, a cloak with blue on one side and red on the other, and she donned black spectacles. It was Rosie Monkey.  
She took her position on the far left stand. As she looked into Crash's eyes, she took the ends of her skirt and curtseyed to him. However, his facial expression was of total confusion. Then something else started shuffling from the platform.  
Another aura escaped, this time it was glowing green. Once again, the shadow was developed with ease. Then she came into the light. She wore black bootleg pants, a grey t-shirt, and dark shoes. She had wings coloured a dark shade of turquoise, and had green hair, with grey fur with patches of orange from time to time. It was Spin Wolarcoot. She took her position down on the platform, and smiled at Crash, whom started smiling back.  
A third aura went into the atmosphere, this time it was glowing yellow. A shadow was easily determined. Then, it reached the light. A black skirt and matching shoes were seen on her body, as well as long blonde hair. Beautiful orange fur surrounded her. That was the figure... of Eden Lynx. She attempted to land on the platform, but her feet sank inside it, so she hovered up. Crash raised an eyebrow.  
Everyone turns around at the brown platform. They all started looking at it, and soon, it started glowing ice blue. A mild earthquake was felt, and a few small rocks fell from the ceiling.  
A wild final aura bursted out, coloured blue this time. Soon, it started developing into a shadow. Large red boots were formed, then came lengthy white legs, with a short red dress, donning long sleeves. Surrounding that was a light blue cloak with a black and white striped trim, and a white collar, and behind them came dragon wings, black tipped, with yellow spikes, and red scales. Her hair was green and spiky, and her red eyes glowed with seriousness. It was Lozzy Gabbiani.  
She took her position on the platform between Rosie and Spin. Once on, she winked at Crash, whom winked back, feeling shy. Everyone else looked at the girls, and now, they realised that this was the beginning of a way to restore peace.

-end of part 2-


	3. One Chao and his Xeno

A few footsteps were heard in the distance. Outside the Elemental Cavern, a short figure could be seen sprinting his way up towards the entrance. Voices echoed inside, and reached the ears. He took cover behind a rock.  
"You must be the bandicoot that everyone's talking about", Lozzy smiled while speaking with a London accent. "Heh, tell us what you want and we'll deal with it, ante up!"  
"Right", Crash nodded. "I woke up this morning and with a little help from my friends I found out that the world was broken into seven 'segments'. I've been told that you were based here, and you could restore the planet's... what's it called?"  
"It's its natural balance, Crash", winked Smash. "Try and get that in your head."  
"Sorry."  
"I understand what he means by that", Spin said with a gothic voice. "If we don't join the segments back together all the plants..."  
"...and animals will die, we know", Smash finished off her sentence.  
"You do?" Rosie spoke with a strong English motherly voice. "Well we know just the place to go to restore the world."  
"This place better be good", sighed Rexy.  
"It's known as 'Volcano Isle'", said Eden in a peaceful New York accent. "It is the only place on the planet which has a link to the Earth's Core. We shall use that to bring the pieces back together."  
"I swore it sounded familiar..." Cortex blinked to himself, before coming to his senses. "Ah! That was the island near the port of my birthtown. But how can it get from America to Europe within so little time?"  
"You know this place?" Rosie asked.  
"I hope I do..."  
"Good, because you'd be a help to lead us down to the lifestream site. That's where the link to the core is based."  
"And my mom and dad were right after all", gasped Shep. "These magical creatures really ARE real life magis!"  
Back at the rock, the figure started panicking. His face started to turn red, although not quite visible yet. Then footsteps were heard coming out.  
"So what's the nearest way to the island?" Jessica asked.  
"I saw it near the port of Honesty Shores, which isn't too far from here", Shep smiled.  
"That sounds like a cheap holiday resort", sighed Jessica, "but we'll try ther-"  
The figure then sprung out, showing himself as a short figure. His fur was black, and his feet and hands were a deep purply-pink. He donned blue pants, a red shirt, and a jade green bandana on his head. Sharp teeth were seen in his mouth, and his sapphire blue eyes shone. The creature, did all sorts of crazy poses.  
"YIKES!" Rexy shrieked. What on Earth is that?"  
"I hate to say this to you but..." James gulped, "it's a Shadow Chao, directly from the planet Mobius!"  
"I take the segment's new god has been playing too much Sonic, lately hasn't she?" Rexy sighed.  
"You could say that", growled the dingo. "Besides, this looks like a real spineless whimp."  
The creature spoke with a high-pitched voice.. "Who are you calling a spineless whimp? I'm Julian Chao, the toughest chao around! My master told me to take care of you once and for all!"  
"You're too cute to be a tough creature", Rexy sighed.  
"You saying that I'm too cute and cuddly to be a henchman? Oh great, now I've just suffered from another heart attack! I'll get you for this, and for stealing MY elemental gatekeepers!"  
Eden turned her attention to Lozzy, whispering in her direction. "Since when were we property of this freak?"  
"Lemme see... um... like..." she paused, before smiling broadly. "Never!"  
"Just watch who you're talking to!" the chao growled. "You're all going down!"  
He started charging towards them, and Wooffy broke out in front of them.  
"Listen short fry, if you mess with us then you mess with my blades!" Wooffy sighed. "Off with your head!!!"  
He took out his chainsaw, and rose it above Jules's head. However... he stood there, and gave out a fake yawn. Then, he took out his teeth, used them to take grip on Wooffy's wing, and tossed him towards the rock.  
"WOOFFY!!!" James shouted from the sidelines.  
He made a rush towards him. He looked at his injured body, and tried speaking to him... but no response. He was out cold. With that, James's face started to turn to an angry one. He took grip of his spear in his backpack, and starred in Julian's direction.  
"You want fencing?" the chao smiled viciously. "Bring it on!"  
"Shut up and let's fight!!!" the dingo growled back.  
Jules took out his own spear, and they started getting involved in a swordfight with them. There were dangerous stunts to dodge the attacks, and a few scars were caused. Out of the two, Jules was the more aggressive, leaving James struggling, with a few scars across his body. He ended up sitting down on the floor, and looked up at Jules's face.  
"Heh, looks like I win this round!" Julian screamed with happiness.  
He rose his spear and rose it above his head, but... something started glowing in James's hands. A white glow occurred, and he thrusted it as soon as he can.  
"ULTIMA 4!!!!!!" he shouted during his actions.  
That pushed the chao about 200m from his opponent. He was now covered in scars.  
"YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!" he screamed with a deafening tone. "YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN US, BUT NEXT TIME, WE'LL DEFEAT YOU!!!!!!"  
He started making his run away, and was gone within a few seconds. However, James looked back at the others.  
"Dude", Crash blinked. "did he say what I thought he said?"  
"Yeah, the way he spoke sounded like it was a group that broke up the planet", the dingo sighed.  
"Now this means we have another piece in the puzzle to solve", smiled Smash. "The villain is male, rode a spaceship, and has a group of enemies with him."  
"I know!" Rexy shouted with a spring in her step. "It's Lord Zedd from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"  
"REXY!!!!!!" Crash sighed with an agitated expression.  
"Uh... yeah... what a stupid guess!" she blushed.  
"I think we'll figure it out by the time we get to the isle", winked Lozzy. "We have to get there like... right now!"  
They left the cavern entrance in no time, but with Lozzy trailing at the back, carrying Wooffy's unconscious body. Now another piece to their puzzle was put together... what will this lead to next?

---

Back at a nearby temple, Julian dashed his way through the entrance, and once in he started screaming at the top of his voice.  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!!!!!!"  
The two guard cats were alerted by his call, and therefore stepped aside, giving room to allow Jules to storm through... but he ran into the wall and fell onto his back. Once back up, he just kicked the doors open, and made his run to Oxide, who was there with the Random Demon on his lap, licking on a bone of some sort.  
"Julian, you're back!" Oxide smiled at him.  
"Yes Nitrous sir, and it's not a pretty sight."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I saw an orange rat and his crew come out of the Elemental Cavern... with the Goddesses!"  
"An orange rat? Could you describe it a bit more? And Chain, could you draw it out as he says it?"  
"But I don't have any supplies!" the black bandicoot shouted with shock.  
"Well use your axe against the wall!" Oxide commanded him.  
And so Chain went up to the wall, and got out the pointy end of his axe. He started drawing as Julian spoke.  
"Well he's wearing blue pants, with a trim at the bottom, brown sneakers with white laces, a yellow furry belly, a long snout, green eyes, bushy eyebrows, spiky red hair, pointy ears, fingerless gloves on his..." he stopped, when he noticed Chain drew mittens on him. "I said fingerless gloves!"  
"But I can't draw them", he panicked. "You know I failed my Art examination in Hell!"  
"That's because you didn't use fire that much!" the chao growled. "That stuff was everywhere... EVERYWHERE!!!"  
The two started arguing with one another, and then they started pushing each other back and forth. All that Oxide could do was shake his head. Then, they stopped for a few seconds. They looked back at the picture. Chain brought out the axe again, and struck a small hole in the belly, carving in a tummy button. Oxide's face suddenly went into an uprising.  
"It's official! Crash Bandicoot has entered the segment!"  
"Bandi-what?" Julian asked with his eyes twitching.  
"Jules, you know nothing about life on Earth, do you?" Chain growled.  
"Sorry..."  
"Well there's one thing that we do know", sighed Oxide. "You guys aren't cut enough to deal with this situation. I think we should send in a real killing machine to annihilate them."  
A chicken suddenly walked across the area, and into a dark cave behind Oxide's throne. Once inside, there was a sound of fighting and squealing, going on for five seconds. After that, out from the cave... came a bone. The Random Demon jumped down, and started sucking it.  
"This little monster is ready for a meal that he'd never forget!" Oxide cackled to himself.

---

A tall city stood nearby... but it wasn't as spectacular as it was supposed to be. The buildings had broken windows, and some of which had storeys ripped off! And the roads were rocky and dusty, not to mention a light shade of yellow. From one of these roads, our crew came over... but not in their usual spirits.  
"Guys, I need a little help", James sighed with an exhausted tone. "I'm tired and hungry! I wanna go and find somewhere to eat!"  
They looked to their left, and then to their right. And that was where they found a bronze coloured building, still intact.  
"We're in luck!" Lozzy smiled. "There's an inn up ahead!"  
"That's great!" Shep broadly grinned. "Now I can really find something to quench the thirst within the ol' scottie!"  
"I need to ask you something", Rosie started. "Are you really Scottish? Because the men up there wear kilts."  
"Don't make me go there", the collie growled.  
Within a few seconds, they made their way into the inn, and started settling in. It wasn't long until they were all settled around a circular table, ordering food from a menu.  
"Steak would be nice", nodded Cortex.  
"I want a cheeseburger!" Crash chanted.  
"Right, that's all the orders taken for the food", smiled Wooffy as he jotted down Crash's order onto a small piece of lined paper, using a small number 2 pencil. "Now let's see if we can get anywhere."  
He clapped his wings, and passed a piece of paper to a passing waiter.  
"I gotta admit, he's pretty civilised for a young boy", blinked Jessica.  
But that comment just left Wooffy to lean for her ear and tug her face into his direction. "What did you say?"  
"It was NOTHING!"  
"Wooffy, let go!" Smash roared at him. "She didn't mean anything bad!"  
And so he did.  
"That's better", grinned Eden. "Now we need to attend to the next order of business here - who's going to be on night patrol tonight."  
"Yeah, but..." Crash paused, "how are we gonna decide who's staying up all night protecting us?"  
"I got an idea!" Smash grinned as he took the drinking straws out of everyone's cups. "I say we draw straws on this case!"  
"And whoever gets the shortest will attend to the duty", smiled Lozzy. "Pure and simple."  
Smash took out a claw and chopped off an end of one of the straws. Then he brought them out, and everyone grabbed hold of one. Then they pulled them out, one by one. And all faces turned to one direction...  
"Bugger me, why do I have to end up with the shortest straw?" Rexy shouted, before sulking and folding her arms.  
"Sorry Rexy, but it had to be a matter of luck", frowned Cortex. "Besides, you're a pretty good night owl."  
"Oi mister Nutty Professor, if anyone's the night owl it's the Wolargoon back there", she growled while gesturing at Spin.  
"I'M A WOLARCOOT, GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!" she shouted with a piercing squeal. "Besides, I want a chance to relax for once."  
"So much for the instant offers", Rexy sighed.  
The wolarcoot breathed out angrily. "Alright, just to make you happy, we'll split ourselves into three rooms tonight, and three of us will be on guard. I'm with the other gatekeepers, and Lozzy stays up..."  
"You little cheat", Lozzy shouted with anger. "Ante down!"  
"I'll stay with Smash, Wooff and Shep", Jessica said, "and I'll be on the prowl."  
"Damn, I wanted to stay with you!" said James with his ears lowering with sadness.  
"That means you're left with me, Crash and Cortex", Rexy gestured at James. "Simple as that."  
Jessica gave out a light smile. "Yeah, that sounds more efficie-"  
Before she could finish, a bowl of spaghetti went in front of her. The waiter was there serving their orders.  
"Now that's what I call fast service!" Crash grinned at the action.

---

Back round the entrance to the inn, a tall figure started moving stealthily along the area. Its twisted tentacles could be seen in the darkness, and the slime trail he left behind gave out a ghostly white gas. Then it turned around a corner, its red eyes glimmering in the darkness. Up ahead, three lit windows could now be seen, and that was where he looked up towards them. He took hold of the railings... and started climbing up.

---

The stars start shining in the sky, giving off a light light down onto the floor below. All lamp posts were turned on, which were nothing more than candles on metal sticks.  
Through a nearby window, we see a frustrated Rexy, sitting on a chair. She was wearing a pair of headphones, and they were plugged into a GameBoy Advance, where she was there, playing one of the rollerball levels in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. She reached the exit for it... but there was one problem - she forgot the crystal. So she turned it off in a rage, and then placed the equipment back down. She silently made her way back to the window, looking at the sleeping faces of Crash, Cortex and James behind her, and then she took out a telescope and looked out towards the night sky. Her expectations were for a peaceful night.  
In the neighboring dorm, we see Jessica, writing in a diary. As the camera peeks over her shoulder, she's been scribbling in the day's events, most of which were leaning towards backstabbing James. She also got on the line saying "I wish I can kill that fu..." when... the lead broke off. She sighed, and placed them down, and returned to the window. She made one last turn towards Wooffy, Shep, and Smash, before she turned her way back outside, looking at the stars.  
And in a dorm directly above Jessica's, we see Lozzy. Even with the lack of space in the room, she ended up pacing up and down the room. Impatience suddenly started to rush inside her head, turning her eyes from grey to deep red. However... on one step, she took a step onto her long blue jacket, and tripped up. That caused Spin to grunt in her sleep and turn over, before drifting back again. She gave out a sigh of relief, and therefore, she took her shoes off and placed them outside, next to the empty milk bottles.  
She looked out of window, at the stars. Funnily enough, she came across a constellation of a longhaired male, holding a pack of cards. She started smiling again, and once again she walked back up and down the room, looking back at it.  
As she turned her back on it, a figure approached the window, with its grey tentacles gripping hold onto the windowsill. It started drooling at her, and claws emerged from inside the tentacles. However... that caused her to prick her ears. Quickly, the monster lowered himself down the wall. She turned to the window - nothing there. And she started smiling at the constellation again. Then she turned back.  
The monster then came back up again, and immediately jumped into the room, leaning towards Lozzy.  
"Aw damn, don't tell me that... it's a Xenomorph!" she screamed with anger.  
Its tall claws started to tear the jacket away. Half of which was torn away; the rest went round his neck. Scars and scratches went across the red dress she was wearing. Her squeals suddenly echoed through the room, as it continued pouncing at her... until... something started glowing in her hand.  
"ICY WIND ATTACK!!!!!"  
A cold gust of wind entered the room, and it went around the Xenomorph. Within 10 seconds or so... it was nothing more than a frozen statue. However... it started shaking. Her face was wide-eyed with fear.  
Meanwhile, outside the room, Rexy and Jessica heard her call from their own dormitories. In both scenarios, they closed their windows, took a quick drink of water from the bathroom, and made their way outside, where their eyes met.  
"Did you hear something?" Jessica asked Rexy.  
"Yeah", the dinosaur said as she looked up. "I think it came from upstairs..."  
"Sounds peculiar", the Dalmatian blinked. "We should take a look at this."  
"Yeah, but we have to be careful. It sounds like there's a fight going on up there."  
"Bah, I've seen worse", Jessica sighed.  
"Enough talking, we have to get going!"  
A stairway lied to their right, and they started climbing their way up. The stone structure below them reflected not only their faces, but also their shadows. Once at the top, they started looking around, and then they saw a cold breeze coming from one of the doors.  
"Over there!" Jessica said while pointing at it.  
They started making their run towards it. Meanwhile, back inside, the Xenomorph continued to shake in its icy prison. At the same time, the two of them emerged into the room, and saw what was going on.  
The ice cracked, and the Xenomorph broke out from his captivity, sending mini icicles everywhere. The eyes lied directly at the three of them.  
"Lozzy, I'll sort you out!" Jessica smiled. "Rex, go deal with this thing!"  
"But you're more experienced than I am!"  
"Just go! Ask questions later!"  
"Oh..." the dinosaur frowned. "Right."  
The two of them started fighting. Their claws started to strike each other, and on occasion, Rexy would slap her tail into its stomach. Eventually, she ended up with scars across her face, with blood seeping out through them. She lowered herself down to the floor, with the monster about to scratch her.  
As it came closer, she brought her leg out... and kicked it out of the window. The last thing that was heard was a crash landing into some trash cans. She stood up for five more seconds... and she collapsed on the ground, lucky enough to be still active.  
"Rex!" Jessica shouted as she came closer to her. "Rex, you OK?"  
"I think so", she sighed.  
"It doesn't look like it, you're covered in scars", frowned Lozzy.  
"I know..." the pain raced through her skin. "Ow!"  
"ACK!" Jessica started to panic. "Just calm down, everything will be OK."  
She took out a bandage, and wrapped it around her head... her chest, limbs, and belly. Then, she gave her the eye.  
"Thanks a lot, now I look like a bloomin' mummy", Rexy growled to her.  
In the background, Lozzy couldn't help but smirk... but she too suffered the same fate.  
"You know, you really need to go to nursing school", she sighed towards Jessica.

---

In the darkness outside Oxide's temple, the Xenomorph made its way back into the temple. Once again, it was escorted up the alley. Once inside, he saw the two guard cats guarding the door. Chain was seen teaching Julian and the Random Demon to draw in one corner - Jules was having no problems with the spear he used to draw with, while the Random Demon kept on eating the stone work area - and Oxide was to the right, cleaning... demon droppings.  
"That's the last time I'm feeding bones to that demon!" he then paused to see the Xenomorph make his way in. "Ah... Xeno, nice to see you here..."  
Before he could say anything else, he started stomping his feet in rage. His roars echoed the area... then he placed his claws into a spiked formation on his head and started roaring with a girly voice... then he ended up squealing back at Oxide.  
"What, Crash changed sex?" Chain asked Oxide stupidly.  
"NO, YOU IDIOT!!!! It must be one of his companions... and he may have taken a lot of them."  
"You're right! There's more than the bandicoot you know", nodded Julian. "Some dingo tried to take on me with his OWN spear!"  
"This is an outrage!!!" Oxide squealed as he stomped all four feet on the ground. "Has SOMEONE at least had experience in taking down a furry orange marsupial, and changing the face on the planet?!?!?"  
"I'll give it a try, boss", said a deep and shady voice. "I want to try out for this."  
The person with the voice stepped out of the darkness, being... the tiger guard.  
"Rugal?" Oxide gasped. "But... you're a guard! You can't leave your position behind!"  
"Trust me boss. I was part of the planet Venom, and I made a strong attempt to remake it about a year ago."  
"I saw your efforts, but..." Oxide blinked, "who will take your place?"  
"I'll stand up for him", said Julian as he pointed to his chest. "I may be nothing more than a chao, but I'll take his place."  
Oxide's eyebrows raised up at the two of them. The idea of sending a guard to annihilate the group sounded promising... but was it? On the other hand, could he be able to stop them from getting to Volcano Isle? Questions rushed through his head, as he made his choice.

-end of part 3-


	4. A Family Affair

A peaceful morning lied outside, and the yellow pieces of grass on the ground somehow blew gracefully in the wind. Out the door of the inn, Shep came down the path from it, towards a small newspaper shop in the corner. He went inside, and started speaking with the shopkeeper.  
"Nice to see you ol' mate", smiled Shep. "Now I would like the Daily Mirror please."  
There was silence between the two... when the shopkeeper finally spoke.  
"Je ne comprends pas l'anglais." (I don't speak English.)  
"Damn, they speak French in this part of Holland", Shep growled, before coughing abruptly. "Je regrette." (I forgot.)  
"D'accord", the shopkeeper smiled. (Okay.)  
"Uh..." Shep tried to string his words together. "Je voudrais le 'Daily Mirror' por favo..." his eyes widened, realizing he almost spoke Spanish. "Ack! er... s'il vous plait!" (I want the Daily Mirror please.)  
"Un minute", he smiled while putting one finger in the air. (One minute.)  
The shopkeeper went over to the wall behind him and digged out, from all them French papers... the Daily Mirror. And it had a top story going against Jeffrey Archer on it.  
"Tu sais, je suis mauvais pour monsieur Archer." (You know, I feel bad for Mr Archer.)  
"Je n'a pas! Hmph!" He folded his arms, before pondering again. "Er... c'est combien?" (I don't think so! Hmph! Er… how much?)  
"C'est 1.60 Euros", he smiled positively. (It costs 1.60 Euros.)  
He placed his money down, and left with the paper.  
"Merci beaucoup, au revoir!" he gestured at Shep. (Thank you, goodbye!)  
"Oui!" Shep smiled before leaving… and as soon as he was outside he growled angrily. "Au revoir my ass, that's the LAST TIME I'M GOING ABROAD!"  
As Shep kept on walking down the dusty path back to the inn, little did he realise that there was a figure in the darkness, around the corner from it.  
Its piercing light blue eyes can only just be eliminated, and are in an anger formation. Its teeth started shining and it started coming forward. At the same time, Shep continued his stroll, when he saw... yellow shoes on the corner, hiding underneath the shadow. That's where he started quivering... and ran.  
He stormed back into the reception, and kept on pressing the bell... but no one came to help him out. The figure emerged inside, and drew out a lightsabre. As it emerged into the light... it was that of Rugal. Shep's eyes, at this point, were small and frightened, causing him to scream.

---

Back up in the dormitories, Jessica's left ear rose, and that caused her to glance towards it. She took a step outside, and started calling out at the top of her voice.  
"Hello?" She screamed, before walking further. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
She continued calling out for her journey. Over time, a shadow popped by on the wall, and her eyes suddenly focused onto it. She started sneaking towards it, with a great amount of stealth, A sharp corner was right ahead, and she rolled her way into it. The shadow flew along the staircase. Then she kept in the darkness, crouched down, and crawled on the floor. Once at the edge of the stairs, she stood back up. From that position, she started sniffing, and her eyes looked towards the stairs, going downwards. She grabbed onto the railings, and slid down. And she held onto the bar in mid air, and landed gently. Once again, she hid into the darkness for the way down into the next level. The shadow flew its way down the stairs. She continued following it down the marble stairs, sneaking silently, and halfway down, she grabbed the railings, and gently slid down. Her feet touched the soft carpet below, and as she came through the doors at the bottom... her eyebrows were raised with surprise.  
Her eyes saw the scene, of Rugal, knocking Shep senseless, onto the floor below him. Her eyes was that of rage - an old enemy in contact again.  
She drew out her lightsabre. However, its glow gave the purple tiger some immediate attention. They started leering at each other, brought back one foot, and looked at each other in the eyes.  
Then they started charging at each other down in the long corridors among them. Their eyes now showed something of determination, as they had the same goal of defeating each other.  
They finally came in contact, and started fighting with the light sabres. Ashes of hot light were sent down to the floor as they both struck each other. After a while, they both started struggling slightly. But on occasion, one of them would cause a tear in one of their clothes. However, that was one thing that Rugal shortly did 20 minutes into the fight. This sent Jessica onto the wall, looking up for mercy.  
The evil warrior stepped over the dalmation with his light sabre aimed directly at her heart. Her face was now of extreme fear... but it wasn't for long when she took grip of her lightsabre and slashed it across his chest!  
Finally, she earned the upper hand in the duel, and started knocking the tiger senseless. At the far side, Shep started to come to, and saw what was going on. He immediately started smiling. At this point, they were now at the front door, and her determination levels were rising. Her punches became harder and harder as time quickly went by, and as they reached the exit... she drew back her light sabre for one more time, and shuffled it towards Rugal, pushing him over the horizon. She started looking out at the sunrise, with a smile of victory on her face.  
Then, she finally turned her way towards Shep, whose clothes were now bloodstained. His face showed signs of weakness inside him.  
"Jess... help", he sighed before passing out.

---

The stone steps started shining with the late sunrise. As this occurs, footsteps were heard coming up. In a flash, we see Jessica dashing up there, with Shep in her hands. Immediately, she stormed through to the first door she came across, placed the collie down on a long table, and started shouting at them all.  
"GUYS!!!" she screamed.  
The shout caused Rexy to turn off her GBA and sigh once again. As she went around nudging everyone else in the dorm, she went up to her.  
"Jess, don't you realise that I was this close to the crystal that time?" she said while gesturing a short length between her thumb and index finger.  
"No, but don't you realise that Shep is this close to his demise?" Jessica continued to panic.  
She looked over at him, and saw his brutal injuries. Immediately... her face was that of gloom. At the same time, everyone else started to awaken.  
"What's going on?" James asked.  
"Something's wrong with Shep", Rexy started to sigh.  
"Do any of you have a first-aid kit?" Jessica asked. "I think that he's twisted an ankle here and there..."  
"I'm on the case!" smiled Cortex.  
He went out of his bed, and surprisingly showed himself in his daytime clothing. Immediately he went over to Shep, who started to recover, but his face showed uttermost pain.  
"Calm down Shep, everything will be alright... now where have you hurt yourself?"  
"Look", he tried to catch his breath, "on my chest..."  
He followed his instructions, and once there... there were tearings of his clothes everywhere. And bloodstains covered him from head to toe.  
"It's okay, just hold still", Cortex smiled.  
Over time, he brought out a long bandage roll, and wrapped it around his chest. He started smiling again.  
"Listen bud", Crash said as he sat up in his bed. "I suggest that you should stay behind for a bit and recover. The rest of us shall get going and hire a boat to Volcano Isle."  
"Okay", Shep moaned with pain.  
"I'll stay with Jess and Lozzy to miss on the sleep we've missed", nodded Rexy with blood-shot eyes.  
"I'll help out too", said Eden as she passed through the ceiling to meet the others. "You'll need a bit of strong assistance."  
"Shep, you're a truthful mate", beamed James. "I won't let you down!"  
Shep looked at the others, surprised by the support received by his collegues. "Thanks."  
"Well, I think we should be on our way there", nodded Crash. "Wish us luck!"  
At that remark, both Crash and Cortex left the room, and instantly met with Smash, Wooffy, Spin and Rosie outside. Once they left, Shep turned to the others.  
"If there's anything we can do, we're on the case."  
"Okay, how about you put on Queen?"  
At the call, James took out a CD and placed it in the CD player, labeled "A Kind of Magic". As soon as it started playing, he sang along to the title track, being "One Vision".

---

Outside Oxide's temple, a shadow figure came into the area, and started walking towards a temple. He looked up towards the top, and started making a rush inside.  
He then walked through the corridors leading to a room at the end. As it emerged into the light of the room, he showed himself... as Rugal.  
He emerged into the room, with scars across his face. And he immediately looked out towards Oxide, whom didn't look too happy. Also inside the room were Xeno and the Random Demon fighting over a roast turkey, and Chain picking with his axe.  
"Oxide!" the purple tiger shouted. "I'm so, so sorry!"  
"Lemme guess... you blew it again!" he growled angrily.  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
"I bet it was! If I had known that you'd let them get away, then I wouldn't have hired you in the first place!!!"  
At that remark, Rugal lowered his head with shame.  
"Look, cheer up Oxide", Chain sneered. "These guys are wimps! Can you at least send me through?"  
"Thanks", Oxide sighed, "but I'm not having a house rat ruin my day even more."  
"What did you just call me???"  
"Er..."  
"You're too stupid to notice! I'm the Prince of the Underworld, not your stereotypical mouse!"  
"I know, but you're my guardian! I'll save you until the end!"  
"Fine, have it your own way, you miserable hag..."  
Oxide sighed, before looking around the other creatures in his den. "Okay, I'll pick... JAWS WATCH-FIELD!"  
Julian looked to the right of him, and saw the brown black-maned lion, standing there, wagging his tail fiercely and slowly.  
"Nice choice Oxide!" he started speaking with a growling tone. "If I do well with that bandicoot enemy of yours, I'd be more than happy to do the same to my stepson Smash and pulverise him like I should have done years ago!"  
"I see you have overcome that one task since I last saw you", smiled Rugal. "Now it's time we take you to the ultimate challenge."  
"I'm ready for it, tiger!"  
"Remember, make sure you get your attacks just right!" Oxide smiled. "I'll be watching you on that!"  
Jaws started smiling vilely, and he immediately went outside. The others started smiling at him too... until... a plate of turkey fell on Oxide's head. He looked at Xeno and the Random Demon, whom both started blushing with what they did.  
"He better do the job quick", Oxide sighed. "I can't stand these idiots any longer."

---

The city of Honesty Shores was booming with powerful skyscrapers from the shores to the edge of town. People bustled through the busy streets, going about their business. And through the crowd, were the figures of Crash and his crew. He, Smash and Cortex had no problems squeezing through, Wooffy and Spin took the obvious and flew above them, but Rosie ended up getting her cloak caught between two pushovers. She pulled, and pulled, and pulled... but when she reclaimed it, a part of it was torn off.  
"Oh no... does anyone have any thread?"  
"We don't have any, and we don't care!" Wooffy sneered back at her.  
"Wooffy, just keep your beak closed for once", sighed Cortex. "That's the ninth time you've insulted her on this journey!"  
"Sorry Dr. Cortex... but I can't help it!" he snickered back.  
"Kids these days", Rexy muttered angrily.  
"Guys, hurry up!" Crash shouted on at them. "I can see the harbor from here!"  
"Great!" Rosie sighed. "The sooner we finish this mission off, the sooner I can go to the tailor's."  
They all reached the kerb, and looked out to sea. Among the waters were a set of wonderful looking boats, some of which with glass bottoms, some of which with beautiful flags on it... and there was another which got Crash's attention - one in which had a familiar anthro figure on the sail.  
"AAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!" he screamed with happiness. "THIS BOAT'S GOT ME ON IT!!!!! Can we ride it to Volcano Isle? Please??? Pretty pleeeeeease???"  
"Crash, it's just a plain boat with a fancy looking sail, nothing special", sighed Wooffy.  
"I don't have anything against that, but look at the others", blinked Smash. "Their sails have been ripped apart, their bases look rusted, and it doesn't even look safe to board anymore."  
"But if we take this boat over, it'll make us too obvious on who we are!" Wooffy growled.  
"Then we'll sail with the sail's image pointing away from the island", smiled Cortex. Simple as that."  
"I'll go make a reservation for it", nodded Spin. "Be right back."  
And so she ran off towards a reception office. Once inside, she filled in a form handed to her as she went in, and handed it back.  
"Merci pour ta visite. Votre voile sera prêt ce soir", the salesperson said. (Thank you for your visit. Your boat will be ready tonight.)  
"I don't know what the heck you are talking about", growled Spin, "but yes, I do like eating toffee apples."  
She left. Inevitably, the serviceman got confused, and scratched his head. Back at the docks, Spin returned to the group.  
"It's all set!"  
"Great!" Crash smiled. "Tonight will be a thrill of a lifetime!"  
"Question is, how to tackle the same crowd all the way back to the inn...?" Cortex asked the others.  
They looked back to the city centre. And the same crowd of people started bustling through as they went in. Immediately, they started making their way through. But little did they realise that in the crowd was a figure with four paws. Brown fur could be made out, but the people blocked out the rest of it. But through the blurs... sharp teeth were seen glowing in the darkness. The two of them came closer and closer... and at this stage they were 30 metres apart.  
The outside of the town soon came, and the whole crew stood there, looking out to the horizon. Immediately, a finger was raised over one of the locations.  
"There's the inn!" Wooffy shouted. "I can see it!"  
"YES!" Smash smiled with happiness. "Boy are they gonna be in for a treat when we get home!"  
"Yes, this is ours for the taking!" Spin said while jumping up and down.  
But little did they realise... that a figure jumped out from the darkness. It pounced on every single one of them, scratching them, until they were heavily scratched. Soon after, they got back up, and started scowling at the figure.  
"I need help", sighed Rosie. "I think I need casualty!"  
"Don't panic Rose, it's just a scratch, no blood or anything", nodded Crash.  
"I hope you're right", she said when looking down.  
"On a matter of adding in a more intelligent line to this conversation", blinked Cortex, "show us your face!"  
Four legs emerged into the darkness. Then a body with brown fur, a coal black mane, and glowing red eyes emerged into the darkness. At the look of it, Smash took several steps back at once, and his ears dropped down to his eyes. For he knew... that that was the face of Jaws Watch-Field.  
"Well well well, if it isn't Smash Lion... I haven't seen you since I murdered your mother years ago!"  
"Back off stepdad", he sighed. "I'm not letting you get your paws on any of my friends."  
"That's the spirit!" Crash cheered on. "Keep on going, bud!"  
"Hmmm", the black lion pondered. "You don't want me to harm any of your friends? Well... how about I do exactly what I did to your mommy..."  
"And what are your plans, eh monkey boy?" Rosie growled.  
"THIS!!!" he said as he scowled at Crash. "Try and guard your comrade as much as you can, however you'll just lose him like you'll be lost afterwards!"  
"What are you doing???" Smash asked.  
In almost slow motion fashion, Jaws leapt up into the air, brought out his claws, and started making a strike towards Crash. His eyes started widening with fear. Then... Jaws went on top of him. The next thing that was felt were scratches. Bits of fur were sent all over the place. And a trail of blood was leaking out.  
"CRASH!!!" Spin gasped.  
"Oh no", Wooffy panicked. "What's happened to him?"  
In an instant, Smash went over to the scene. Jaws backed away, looking at Crash, covered in blood stains and scratches. His body was in an unconscious position... but... for Smash, it seemed a lot more. His face was of more anger than ever. Immediately he turned to face him.  
"WHY???" Smash started to growl. "WHY DID YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND????"  
Everyone gasped at the remark.  
"Oh no", frowned Spin. "Our hero... gone by the jaws of death... I feel so sorry..."  
"So do I", sniffed Wooffy. "I only just got to know him..."  
"Well you have to realize", Smash growled, "that Crash and I were great friends from the start of it all. And I don't want to let that relationship vanish."  
He turned around, and faced his body. He attempted to bring his tears back... but they kept on going down his face.  
"Crash... listen to me, a good soldier never leaves a man behind! You're a pure pal, and I promised I'd never let you down! And I still won't now!"  
His face turned round to meet that of the brown lion. Immediately, his face was that of more anger than ever seen before.  
A light zephyr blew across the scene, and this caused a few leaves to fall down towards the floor. At the same time, the two lions were walking around in circles, facing each other angrily. Their heavy growls could only just be heard. Back with the others, Spin and Rosie looked down over Crash's body. Then, they brought their heads back up, with curious and sympathetic facial expressions. This left Wooffy dragging his left wing around Cortex, and making his mentor bring his arm round his shoulder.  
The two lions started roaring with rage. In fact, the sound caused a vibration onto the ground below. This even left most of them out on the side trembling their knees, and cowering behind a nearby rock.  
Then, they started attacking. It was a case of all claws out, attempting to scratch each other, mainly across the face. Their manes blew in the wind as they moved around, trying to find a good aiming spot. And after a while... they pulled back for a couple of seconds.  
Suddenly, Jaws came on the attack. On the bass drums, he slashed Smash across the face, and brung him even closer to the floor. All that the others could do was cover their eyes with distraught fright. Eventually, three sharper scratches were heard, and that sent Smash pummeling down to the tarmac below.  
The brown lion came over and stepped over his stepson, claws still out, and his teeth showing rage inside. Immediately, Smash gave out a large roar, echoing the land surrounding him. Then, he pushed himself up and heaved Jaws away from him, until they were nothing more than a kitchen's length apart.  
Once again they charged towards each other and started scratching. At one point, the two ended up on top of each other and ended up rolling across the ground, earning some dirt marks across their fur. Soon, they released grip, and stood back upright, and they charaged back towards each other.  
This time, Smash gained the advantages of slashing Jaws across the face. This time, there were deeper scars than on Smash's muzzle. Out on the side, everyone's eyes suddenly largened with exitement. And then, came three louder scratches and a kick that sent his oppononet up the street, and then tumbling down the hill below.  
"NO ONE SLAUGHTERS US AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!" Smash shouted as he roared across the street.  
"Way to go Smash!" Wooffy cheered, hugging him in the process. "You'll be my Simba any day of the week."  
"Thanks", Smash suddenly frowned, "but I didn't do it for that."  
He walked away from him, and then walked closer to the top of the hill, looking out towards the horizon.  
Within the mid-sunset sky, Wooffy came up and sat down next to him. Eventually, Cortex came right towards them.  
"I know how you feel, but what's better? A lost friend, or a forever ruined planet?" Wooffy asked him.  
Those words caused the bandilion to prick his ears, and turn to the young owl. His eyes were showing his most deepest concern.  
"I want you to think carefully about this", said Smash. "If the planet was forever ruined, then eventually, all life will die out, and we will eventually be in the heavens with that lost friend. But if we change the world back, then we will forever be miles apart from that great pal."  
"What do you mean?" Wooffy asked.  
"I know that we've gone so far", Smash said while he stood up on both legs, "but we have lost the war. I shall stand here today, and die for my greatest friend, rather than spend the rest of my life suffering."  
At the words of Smash's speech, real meaning started to seep into Cortex's face. Until... a voice came from behind.  
"Smash, your life is still precious", said Rosie. "Don't throw it away."  
"I don't understand what you mean by that."  
"I have an idea. We can still have a world with a hero, even if the original champion has gone. You can stand up, and take their place."  
A few seconds passed. Smash's tail started to curl up into a small bunny tail formation. Then... he smiled.  
"You're right", he sighed. "Life has to go on."  
"Besides, think about your family", sympathized Cortex. "I know that all you have left is your sister, but think about her."  
"I'll do just that."  
With that, he stood up, and started walking downhill. Wooffy and Cortex followed shortly afterwards. Then, at the foot were two shadows. One were instantly recognisable.  
"Smash, you don't have to go throught that phase just yet", smiled Spin optimistically.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Take a look around", she blinked. "What do you see that was different than before?"  
He looked around on the gravel below. And by his surprise... the fighting area was as clean as it first was when he first came in there. Then... his eyes started widening, as he looked up again. A tall figure stood, and the top part looked incredibly furry. Green eyes could be seen in the background. Even with so little evidence of who it is, Smash's confused face... extended into a proper smile.

-end of part 4-


	5. Arrival of Judgment Day

The sunset started to pierce across the temple, and a long shadow came right towards it, leaving behind some trickles of blood as he walked through. The long corridor seemed like it could be walked through forever... until he went through to the opening, and looked out to Oxide.  
"Jaws! What happened to you?" he asked.  
"Nothing special", he said dizzily. "Got my muzzle caught in a machine...!"  
"I swear it was something different", Julian said as he started sniffing his body. "And the bruises smell fresh!"  
"How can you tell that?" Chain sighed. "You don't even have a nose."  
"I knew that", the chao said with an agitated expression.  
As he said that, the Random Demon went over to him, and as he got over there... a trickle of blood fell down onto his head, drenching him from head to toe.  
"I can smell the dirt on his face from anywhere", sighed Rugal. "Lion dirt. That stepson of yours… er… Smash, is it? Either way, he's been doing the dirty work on him!"  
"Sheesh, get real Rugal, Jaws is a lion, and that odor is natural", Julian lightly smiled.  
"He's right… I've been... polverised!" Jaws said while collapsing on the floor.  
"I KNEW IT!!!" Oxide cried out with sadness.  
"But I come back with some good news", the lion sighed.  
"This best be good, or else..." Oxide said while pointing to Xeno.  
At the side of him, Xeno started growling into his face. Immediately, his facial expression now showed that... of victory.  
"I have killed Crash Bandicoot!" he said while bringing his face to the floor.  
"Holy schamula, you DID?!?" Oxide asked.  
"Yes, and there's not a drop of blood left inside him", sighed Jaws.  
"Heh, well that's him out of the road for a while..."  
"You sure about this?" Rugal asked from the sidelines. "Because I can sense something coming this way."  
"I'll go take a look at this", Chain smiled.  
Oxide shook his head. "Chain, wait!"  
It was too late. He was already out of the door. And as soon as he reached the steps to the temple, he jumped up and soared up to the sky. He continued flying his way out until he was nothing more than a spec hovering above the Honesty harbor. Then, he returned, with a face of panic. Then, he stepped inside, and looked at them in the face.  
"Bad news guys..."  
"Ok, but make it SNAPPY!" Jaws growled.  
"Er... er..." Chain tried to regain his confidence. "Remember when you said you killed Crash?"  
"Yes?" Jaws blinked.  
"I don't think you actually did, because he's back inside the inn!" he said with a panicked tone.  
"WHAT???" Oxide asked angrily.

---

The scene fades back in at the docks at night. Several streetlights were turned on, giving off a light light below. Then, a set of twelve shadows came around the hill. And even from this distance... they're easily recognisable.  
"Crash, I still can't believe how you survived the whole thing", Smash said with a long sigh. "How?"  
"I have a feeling that it is a sign... from the elemental goddesses", the bandicoot smiled. "It's like... I have a powerful connection with them..."  
"Yeah, only a hand like yours could fit inside the opening slot back at the Elemental Cavern", blinked Spin.  
"Maybe", Smash paused, "I'll accept that."  
"I just wish this bleedin' mission wasn't here", Lozzy sighed. "It's too hot! I want to be in the arctic or somewhere like that!"  
The crew stopped walking.  
"But unless we go and use the magic power in this part of the segment", she said when pointing to the island in the sea ahead, "we're stuck forever. Either way, we're toast..."  
"Lozzy, please listen to me", Rexy smiled.  
The two sat down.  
"I've read a lot about you", Rexy started. "You were a fearless spirit, ready to overcome anything!"  
"But..."  
"But what do you do when the planet is in despair? Do you ever sit back and let the disasters unfold? Honestly, I never see you do such a thing before."  
"I know, but you can tell that I don't like it", the demon growled.  
"Neither do I, but I'm not complaining", shrugged Rexy.  
"She's right", Eden nodded. "We have to do this for the survival of mankind."  
Lozzy sighed angrily. "I'm better off dead."  
"If you end up on your way to Angel Island tomorrow, then you'll realize that your life was really nothing, because there'll be nothing left on the surface", Eden sighed. "No afterlife, no living life, no nothing."  
Lozzy gave out a light gulp. "Well... I have to do what the lynx girl says."  
"Atta girl Lozzy!" smiled James, pumping his fists in the air. "Now we can go and bring this into action!"  
"I'm so happy I'm gonna play my bagpipes until they burst!" Shep beamed.  
Everyone quickly turned to him.  
"But... I forgot, I'm still saving up for some", he growled under his breath.  
They continued walking up ahead... and there it was, the harbor. The only boat that stood was theirs - the boat with Crash on the sail.  
"Question - who'll drive?" Cortex asked.  
"It can't be me, because I'm underage", sighed James.  
"It should have been easier if we can just fly the whole way there", Jessica blinked.  
"Fly the whole way... yes!" Cortex smiled while pointing to the white owl. "Wooffy!"  
"What?"  
"You're coming with me to the front of the deck."  
"But why?"  
"Because we're driving, that's why."  
"You have to see the spirit inside me", the owl sighed to himself. "Driving sucks."  
Everyone started looking at him angrily.  
"Er... whatever, I'll start it up", he turned back.  
"That's better, young man", Rosie smiled sweetly. "You're being a generous help to us all."  
"Well done, Wooffy", giggled Jessica.  
At this time, the two reached the front and placed the keys into the boat. A few pops emerged from the exhausts at the back. And this also caused everyone to look over the side, and see the paddles moving up and down. This caused the boat to move slightly.  
At this point, a further bang came from the exhausts, pushing the boat even further out to sea. Eventually, it regained pace and started moving faster and faster among the waves, giving out light splashes as it roared through its own path.  
In this scene, it looked like a peaceful scene. Almost everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, as the boat continued zooming through the seas. Nearby, the sky was now turning a quirky dark green color. Among them all, Jessica was back to writing in her diary, Rexy on her GameBoy Advance, James and the elemental goddesses were sat down playing poker, Crash spent his time grooming Smash's maine, and Shep sat underneath the sail, reading The Lord of the Rings for some strange reason.  
A large wave crashed through to the shore, drenching the others in head to toe. It washed the cards from the deck (no pun intended), Smash's fur started dripping with saltwater, Rexy slipped her GBA in her backpack in the nick of time, and Jessica's diary started to tear itself apart because of its drench, and Shep kept his book under his paws, unlike his clothes, which were completely soaked. All they could do now was look out to Volcano Isle, which was nothing more than a short distance away from them.

---  
  
"This looks like the right place", said Wooffy's voice. "Boy, does this look scary."  
"I was thinking exactly the same thing", said Cortex as he looked up, seeing the very tip of a volcano-shaped island. "As a matter of fact... this is Volcano Isle itself."  
Lightning struck, lighting up their shadows and allowing the strong light to reflect upon their eyes.  
"Well, here we are", Lozzy sighed. "Volcano Isle... boy do I hate that place."  
"Same here, it's stupid", growled Rosie.  
"Yeah, just look at the top", Spin sighed. "The volcano head's shaped like that of a pig!"  
"Hoo boy", Eden frowned.  
"Hoo boy is right, you know... this is just plain insane!" Crash growled. "You should have just called that place Pig Isle, not that stupid name you said!"  
"Well it wasn't my fault that the old magi that used to live here gave it that name", shrugged Eden, "even before the head was transformed into a pig's."  
"And look, they even left a few buildings here... and a sign to go with it", smiled Rosie.  
She picked it up, and it read 'Welcome to Ragetown', and was starting to crumble.  
"This seems worse than the groomers back home", Jessica growled with anger.  
"I know", Lozzy said with a similar expression.  
"Anyhow, there are two areas that we need to conquer", Spin said. "The first is the House of Dreams, located on the side of the volcano. Once going through there can you truly reach the other side and reach the Hidden Fortress, when all four of us will use our magic to restore the Earth's balance."  
"And after this... I'm retiring to become a gambler", Lozzy said with a wide-eyed tone.  
"Mind if I join?" smiled James. "After all, it's an ambition."  
Everyone started blushing and had anime sweat drops down their faces.  
"Well enough of that, we need to get out of here and get started!" beamed Jessica. "Who's with me on this one?"  
"You can easily count me in, babe", James beamed.  
She started panicking at that part.  
"Heh, wherever Jamie-boy goes, I'm goin' too", Rexy smiled with anticipation. "I would do anything to help a dingo in need, Jess."  
"Er... thanks", the Dalmatian started blushing.  
"I'm coming in, and I'm not letting anything get to me after Crash's beating earlier today!" Smash roared.  
"Same here!" Wooffy snickered. "I may be young but I shall risk my life to save others!"  
"This one's for the fokes back home in the highlands!" Shep cheered.  
Everyone else placed their arms around in a circle, interlocked, and they thrusted them up with joy.  
"Come on everyone, there's nothing more to lose in this war!" the collie continued to cheer.  
They all started leaving the beach area... however, as fate may say it, Crash stayed behind.  
Clouds started to surround the top of the volcano, and a powerful gale force wind started blowing throughout. Smoke started to arise from the mouth of the 'pig' as time started to elapse.  
Down below, Crash's eyes were fixed on the part of the island... and sooner or later, they were enlarged with curiosity. His hands tightened their muscles together, and he started to rise his heels off the floor. Then... came the most intelligent reply he's said yet.  
"I still say it looks like a pig."

---

The skies started to become a bit brighter with some added yellow into the sky's dark green formation. Some small puddles of rainwater were formed on the muddy ground below the crew, as the hill leading right towards their destination started to get a bit flatter.  
"I can see the House of Dreams from here!" Spin smiled.  
"And look! There's a clear path to go with it!" Rexy followed with a wide grin.  
"Heh, this means that we're bound to get closer to restitching the planet as we found it", Lozzy said as she closed her eyes with anticipation.  
"Uh, guys, before we continue on", Smash started, "we have a problem here."  
"What is it?" Shep asked.  
"Er... where's Crash?"  
"Sorry" came his voice from the distance.  
Footsteps were heard coming from down the hill. Then a set of panting. And then came some dust surrounding his feet. Sooner or later, Crash finally caught up to them. He stopped at the back of the crew, gasping for breath and grabbing hold onto his kneecaps.  
"Crash, what took you so long to come with us?" Cortex asked him bossily.  
"Sorry, it's just the volcano and its stupid looks", he said while regaining his breath.  
"I don't blame you", frowned Spin. "I did the same thing when exploring this island when I was a pup."  
"Hold it guys!" James quickly gestured.  
They quickly came to a halt, and looked up at a tall stone temple. Its faint golden bricks glimmered within the sky color, and made it shine so bright in the darkness. Powerful hieroglyphics were written around the walls, giving off a cold silver glow around them.  
"That's it", Wooffy shouted with panic. "I'm going to the back of the queue! No way am I getting scared at a time like this!"  
"Same here!" James shrieked. "The very looks of the hieroglyphics scare me... shudder!"  
They both quickly went to the back of the crew. Immediately, they all started shaking their heads together.  
"This looks like the most beautiful temple I've ever come across in all my days of travelling!" Shep said with widened eyes.  
"It's a bit of a shame that it looks awfully creepy", shrugged Crash.  
"Right, first things first", ordered Rosie. "If we need to reach the Hidden Fortress intact, someone should head inside, and check if it's safe."  
"Looks like we have to go with the draw straws method once again", Eden sighed.  
"I hope I don't get the shortest straw again", Rexy frowned.  
"You won't, you've had your share already", James smiled with optimism.  
Eight straws were drawn out in front of them. Immediately, they all took hold of one... and all eyes were turned to the owner of the smallest.  
"Only fair, I suppose", shrugged Cortex, before tossing the shortest straw onto the floor.  
"Heh heh, well that's good sportsmanship for you", beamed Shep.  
"Dr. Cortex, I believe that you will make a wise move inside the temple", said Eden as she placed her hand upon the surface of his shoulder. "Please, do it for us."  
"Otherwise... that's all forms of haggis gone into oblivion", Shep growled.  
"Don't panic about it Shep", Cortex said with reassurance. "I'll do what it takes to get the girls through to the fortress."  
"Well", Smash started speaking before sitting firmly onto his hind legs. "What else can I say, but good luck!"  
At the sight of this, Cortex immediately took hold of his laser gun, and went inside the long corridors. The firmly lit corridors were brought alight by numerous torches surrounding him, giving him a warm welcome. But it was the end of the hall that brought his questions through.

---

The doors to the main part of the temple opened. This caused Cortex to dash inside, and take a look around. Right ahead of him, was a stone throne, and glazingless windows showing the starlit sky outside. On the left, there was a few fresh carvings on the wall - one of Crash, one of a shark, and nearby was a light alcove, with some rocks dipping down to the floor.  
"Hmmm... well everything looks clear."  
Then he looked to his right. There was a hole underneath the throne, and as he went towards it... it showed another pathway, and through there, was a fortress shrouded in darkness. He started smiling at the sight of it.  
"YES! This is ours for the taking!"  
"You want to repeat that one more time?" said a distant voice.  
This caused his eyes to widen at the call... then he looked up to the ceiling, where he saw a darkened figure, wearing a cloak, and he had bone wings and a black axe in posession. Immediately he swooped down towards him, and looked at him square in the eye.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" he scowled down towards the scientist. "Ah, I remember... you were one of that medling bandicoot's arch enemies, ya?"  
"Indeed I was, anyhow, what on Earth are you doing here?"  
"I overheard your crummy little plans, and you're not going to bother getting past, are you?"  
"Chain, let me explai-"  
"I don't want to listen to your ruddy baby stories! Now if you excuse us, Oxide and I have the desire for our ultimate way of owning the planet."  
Throughout Chain's small 'speech', Cortex's facial expressions forced a slight sulk in the lips. Then, he took hold of Chain's cloak on the collar, and brought it up to his head.  
"Listen", Cortex started angrily, "I may have been an evil genius in my past, but you do NOT conquer the world just like that!"  
"Oh", Chain growled while folding his arms. "Then how do you do it then?"  
"You don't leave the people to die for start!" Cortex started bragging. "What is worth to a planet that is destroyed? Why rule over it, when the only creature living there is yourself? Honestly, you don't know any of the tricks in the book. And because of this, you do NOT have the rightful spot of controlling the planet as it is - broken hearted and suffering at the same time!"  
After that, Chain pulled himself away, and leered at him while dusting his cloak away.  
"You don't tell me what to do. I can rule this planet however I like it!" he snickered viciously. "And if you don't like it, GET READY TO FACE MY WRATH, DR. NEO CORTEX!" He then followed with a cheesy villainous laugh.  
"That's my line", Cortex growled while rolling his eyes. "Come up with your own."  
This caused Chain to fall over with an anime sweat drop on his face.  
"Bah, who needs ruddy catchphrases anyway?" Chain said as he brought himself back onto both feet. "You'll still be mincemeat anyways!"  
A darkened glow started to surround the demonic bandicoot. His eyes started to pulse, and this caused Cortex to look into his eyes with curiosity.  
Then, a bright spark of black light omitted from his body. Rapidly, his body size increased to five times his normal height. His cloak ripped itself apart until it was nothing more than what looks like a torn skirt hung over his belly. Powerful muscles were seen on the torso, and his eyes changed from a white outside, to red with a powerful black pupil.  
The beast form of Chain gave out a massive roar that blew Cortex's hair in the wind. Soon enough, he took hold of his laser, and aimed into his eyes.  
The trigger was pulled, and this caused the monster to fly up, take hold of the shot by hand, and absorb the attack. Then, the body started charging an electric yellow, and this caused Cortex to step back even more, while Chain flew over him. Then... the body emitted powerful lightning sparks that scattered across the floor. Carefully, the doctor weaved in and out of the attack, until he reached a free space.  
Chain continued to hover high above him, forming a large shadow down onto the floor. Within no time at all, he started swooping down to the floor, with arms out. The pace was a bit fast for the mad scientist, as he was picked up and swept across to the ceiling, flying round in circles. His facial expressions was now of anime dizziness.  
But little did he realize... that the same thing was happening to Chain. Out of control... he crashed into a chandalier up above, and drop his victim down to the floor. His labcoat started waving in the air, for a hint of added air resistance. And then... he landed on his head, bounced up, and landed on his belly. With that, he started rubbing his head, and looked up. Chain too fell to the floor, landing on his back, giving off a thundering thud that shook the floor.  
Cortex regained his position, and so did Chain. As soon as that happened, he took off into the air again. Then, he looked up and noticed something - the axe was stuck in the chandelier. Because of this, he stood there, and waited. This caused the demon to zoom down at a thunderous speed, and with all claws out, picked the scientist up from the floor once again.  
This took them moving high in elevation. Further and further up, they came right towards the chandeliar again. Both of them brought their hands out for the axe... but unfortunately for Chain... Cortex grabbed it first. His eyes widened.  
This caused him to use it to scar him on the chest, causing him to scream with agony and let go of him. But this time, he hung onto one of his bony wings, and climbed up towards his spine. Then he caused a slice on the back, to make him scream even more. There was a shuffle, but he held onto his hair for safety. Onto there, he went and caused another powerful scar across one of the arms. This caused him to sway to the right, and this caused his victim to grab onto the left ear as tight as he could. Then came a scratch through the other arm, causing the balance to become more suited, although it still seemed a bit wobbly for him. A fifth scratch went deep inside Chain's head, causing his body to dip up slightly. Once again, he held onto his hair for safety... and soon after that, there was a dip down. Chain came flying down at a gentle angle, coming closer to the floor, and all that the scientist could do, was hold on tight until he reaches the floor...

---

Silence went across the temple. Immediately, Cortex opened his eyes, which were starting to pale with fright. He looked up, and saw nothing more than an intact chandalier. And on the floor, there were no scratches, or anything. But in his hands... was Chain's axe, smeared in blood. Then, he looked up ahead.  
"It's official... the coast is clear!"  
Footsteps were heard down the corridor. His eyes shifted in that direction, as a set of shadows were casted on the floor. Then, their feet were seen. And finally, he started smiling at the sight of the rest of the crew, now inside the temple.  
You don't look good Doc", gasped Crash. "What happened back there?"  
"I hate to confess this but... Chain was guarding this very temple."  
"You mean… the shadow version of me ripped apart from me two years ago?"  
"Don't panic about it now Crash", Lozzy smiled. "All we know is that he's gone, and that's final."  
"I believed from the sounds that it seemed pretty frightening", frowned Smash.  
"So all this leaves now is the hidden fortress. I got a few doubts about the whole thing, though", blinked Eden.  
"Don't be so shy, Eeds", Spin said with a casual wink.  
She took a step forward and brought her head up like she meant it.  
"For tonight we bring you the greatest show on Earth, as we will show you our own feel of magic!" the wolarcoot started to giggle to herself.  
"Very well said, mates", Lozzy beamed.  
"Looks like the world is in the hands of a bandicoot, three chicks and a grandma", Shep started to giggle to himself.  
"Call me a grandma and I'll rip your heart from its torso!" Rosie growled as she leaned towards Shep. "And you wouldn't want that to happen, eh.... don't you?"  
"I hope not..."  
"Well if that's the case, just step back right this minute", Smash gestured with his front paws.  
That's what Shep did, taking careful steps back. His eyes were still pale with fright.  
"I wish to come with you", Wooffy said as he came close to the others.  
"Wooffy, why are you doing this?" Jessica asked him. "You'll easily get hurt! Remember what happened outside the Elemental Cavern?"  
"Look, just because I'm the youngest in the whole crew doesn't mean that I can't fight!" he said positively.  
"Prove it!" James cheered.  
And within no time at all, Wooffy made a pounce on top of James, and they started rolling about on the floor. The owl gained the upper hand, as the slaps across his face overcame the punches that James attempted to throw.  
"GERROFF ME, YOU MEANIE!!!!" the dingo growled at him.  
"Hold it!" Cortex shouted, grabbing Wooffy by the collar and dragging him away from James. "Leave him alone!" He placed him firmly on the ground before turning to the dingo. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah thanks. Whew, I'm lucky he didn't use his chainsaw."  
"I'll look after your little rascal, Dr. Cortex", winked Shep. "I'll make sure that he's in safe hands."  
"Thanks", Cortex nodded with gratitude.  
"Well... looks like we're one step away from the restoration of life!" Crash beamed widely.  
So the seven of them walked out through the door, leaving Cortex, Smash, James, Rexy and Jessica behind. They were one step closer to what lies inside the hidden fortress.

-end of part 5-


	6. Oxide's Last Laugh

The shadow that stood in the Hidden Fortress of Volcano Isle, with all six tentacles on the ready, was something that the group waited to expect, and finally see in full motion. His trunk was in a forceful position, and his eyes were sharper than ever. The Hidden Fortress itself held bronze walls on its inside, and there was a floor paved with brimstone. At the top of one of the walls was some sort of church font, filled to the brim with water that stood still for a while. Soon enough, the seven figures stood inside, and took a look around the area.  
"Well, this is where the trail ends", blinked Crash.  
"And here's where your trouble begins!" a voice came across the area.  
"What on John o' Groats is that?" Shep asked with a gasp.  
A figure emerged from the darkness, and it came out as nothing more than a zooming shadow around the place. Without hesitation, Shep drew out a shotgun from his backpack, and tried to aim on the figure.  
Sooner or later, Shep pulled the trigger, causing a bang to occur. That allowed the figure to stop on center stage... but... it brought two arms out and the bullet popped back out, sending it through the walls, causing a hole in it. Then, it stepped out into the light.  
"Nitrous Oxide!" Crash gasped. "But... what the heck do you think you're doing here?"  
"Something that I should have done a long time ago - earn total control of the planet!" he snickered. "And I want to thank you for bringing my little helpers."  
"What do you think you're talking about?" Eden sighed. "We are not your rightful pets! And furthermore, if you were the one who destroyed the planet, then... why?"  
"So you've come all this way and you want to know why I wrecked your pathetic little planet, you miserable scumbags?" he sighed with a questionable tone.  
"If that's what it looks like", said Spin, raising an eyebrow.  
"OK, to cut a long story short, I still demanded my runners up prize in the Survival of the Fastest."  
"What, by wrecking this place to a total wreck?" Spin sighed back. "Why take over this place when you have nothing to rule over?"  
"She has a point", Rosie nodded. "Besides, no one will want to remember you. The one thing that keeps us going in this world... is love."  
"Sure you may take us without power, but our love will continue to prevail over your madness!" Lozzy sent her hand in the air, smiling. "Ante up!"  
Over the speeches, Oxide's face turned red, and his muscles heavily tightened. Then he raised both arms into the air and shouted back at them.  
"Face it, your world's dead! Kapoot! It will never regain its strength..." he paused. "Or... can it?"  
"Yeah, think about it you dufus". Wooffy sighed, folding his wings. "We'll make sure you'll never see tomorrow here."  
"You're readin' my mind, birdboy!" Shep sighed viciously. "This one's for the fokes back home in the highlands!" he then stepped forward. "Get ready for some big Crashy style!"  
"That's right!" Crash grinned back. "Keep away from my girls, you fiend!"  
This caused Oxide's eyes to get into a rage. Then, without realising, he took a powerful step to the ground and posed like a hockey player. Crash did just the same, followed by Wooffy and Shep by his side. The four elemental gatekeepers stood behind him, ready to make their run. The final battle is about to get started.  
"COME ON!!!!!!!!!!" Crash shouted out towards Oxide.  
The four of them lunged together into a rugby-like scrap. This left the four elemental gatekeepers to run around them and hover up to the font at the top, or in Rosie's case, climb up there. Immediately they looked into the holy water, remaining still. Then all heads turned to the nearest there, although stone cuts were seen down her shirt.  
Immediately, Rosie smiled at the lot of them, and brought out her hands. Her cape started flying in the air in this proceedure. The water started to drift into a hallucination, and below the surface, the core and mantle left from underneath the crust. It seeped its way towards the Earth's original orbit, and it all started reforming. Sooner or later, the core and mantle from the other segments formed with it, and suddenly it formed one bright ball of fire. Back at the font, the four smiled at each other.  
Spin and Rosie swapped positions, and as she looked into it, she brought her claws out, and immediately the water started shuffling. An earthquake was felt, as the crust was repositioned around the fire carefully. They reformed as the techtonic plates they once were, and connected up once again. Every mountain was placed back in its place and all volcanoes were back. They started smiling at the sight of it.  
Back at the fighting area, Crash and his party earned the upper hand against Oxide for the time being. Although Shep's shotgun was of no use, Wooffy's chainsaw was enough to keep the ailen panicking. And all that Crash's fruit bazooka did was cover the fighters head to toe in wumpa fruit pulp. Sooner or later, Oxide brought out some sort of strange gun in his hand, and aimed it at the lot of them. White energy bolts were triggered out, and the three of them started running away from it. If anything helped, their weapons blocked the attacks.  
Meanwhile, at the font, Eden took her place over the area. Her spiritual hands were brought out, and this caused all water to rise up into the sky. Back at the New Earth, the waters from there and the rest of the segments surrounded the planet, and the lot of it started to fall down in a rainstorm. Some of the water even trickled inside the temple, causing a light shower onto the fighters below.  
At that point, Lozzy took her position as Ice. She looked down, unsure of her position there... after all, what did Ice have to do with the planet? Then a thought came to her... the early morning cold winds, and the ice caps that keep the planet in its orbit. Chuffed with that, she brought out her hands. And in no time at all, snow started to reform at the North and South poles, and wind started circulating around the planet. Clouds started forming up above. And that caused the four of them to look up.  
The place started to shake with fear, and the four of them started to run away from it, to the back door. But a rock stalactite hanging above the main door started to lose its grip. As Crash and his crew dashed in, the rock formation fell to the ground, therefore blocking the door, and getting one of Oxide's feet stuck. The four girls also went to escape by flying or climbing out of the window.  
The four reached the outside and started flying down the path towards the House of Dreams. But they stopped, and looked back at the Hidden Fortress. It was all starting to crumble apart, rock by little rock. And some larger boulders started to fall down the cliff into the sea below, giving off large splashes as the fell to the waters.  
Back inside, the three of them continued to make their run to the exit, which once again was starting to come apart. Wooffy started to run behind, but Crash quickly grabbed his wing, making him keep up with him. The stalactite started to fall down, and Shep immediately dived out first. Then the two of them were coming closer, when it was released from the ceiling. When they were close to it... the two hands were released, and slowly started to drift apart.

---  
  
The outside air turned colder, as the remainder of the group stood outside, looking at the swirl of fog surrounding the House of Dreams. At this point, Rexy's hand started trembling with fear, clung tightly onto James's left paw. And then... it all came to them. Five figures emerged from the dust. They suddenly became visible, as Crash, Lozzy, Spin, Rosie, and Eden, were on their way out of the danger zone. And in the palms of Lozzy, was something in her very hands - a cushion. Coloured fuschia. And it held one single feather on it. She came up towards Cortex, and muttered one thing.  
"I'm sorry…"  
The cushion was passed onto him, and the thoughts of fear immediately invaded his eyes. A small tear went down the side of his face, as he knew that such a young lab assistant, has ended up fallen into the hands of demise.  
The horrors of the feather have taken away a thousand words from the mad scientist. Bitterness suddenly went across his face, and without knowing he went down onto his knees, placed the pillow on the floor, and looked down at it. And after a further few seconds, when the wind blew much harsher... he brought his head down in shame. And with that, a tear dropped into a muddy puddle below.  
But a chilling sensation went through his shoulders. An image of a wing went through his body, and as he looked down at it, he started looking down at the light given off by it. This also caused him to look to his right, and that was where he found Wooffy, hovering a centimetre from the ground, looking down at him. A tear came down from his own eyes, which dissolved into nothing as they went further and further towards the ground.  
Back with the elemental gatekeepers, they were all brought into a huddle, looking back at the scenario. Their murmurs seem highly inaudiable at this point. Spin's tail can be seen wagging in the crowd, while Lozzy's wings were being attempted to be thrown back in the wind. Sooner or later, the three of them stood up, and looked directly at the others.  
With that, Lozzy brought her right arm forward and brought it into a 'come here' motion. Wooffy looked on at the girls, and into their eyes. It now seemed obvious to them that they were seeking to end something. With curiosity, he hovered over to them and stopped at their feet.  
The five of them stood in silence for a few seconds. And all that moved in the wind was the clothes of the people around there. Their eyes showed more than a thousand words to them. And over time, the gatekeepers linked their hands, and hovered into the air gently. A bright white aura surrounded the lot of them, as they continued hovering higher and higher. Wooffy then made his stand in the centre, looking directly at them.  
Then there came the remarkable part. The aura rised above the four gatekeepers, and into the air. It formed a cloud glowing all the colours of the rainbow, and then it changed its shape into an orb. Sooner or later... it was nothing more than a bolt, and it aimed directly onto the young owl spirit. Once in contact, his body started glowing red, green, yellow and blue respectively.  
His body rose into the air, and in fact, he rose so high he went above the girls! At the same time. the four were drifting down to the floor, and the set of them landed on their feet. They looked up into his eyes, and they were showing that of pure determination.  
Then, he suddenly dropped to the ground, on both feet. And even still, his body was still glowing. He looked on at them once again, and saw the four as much weaker versions of themselves. He looked into his chest, and saw four orbs inside his body, swirling the colours of the auras of the gatekeepers. He looked on at them, and smiled. And immediately, Eden stepped towards him, and drew out her hand, urging him to do the same thing. And they were brought into a light handshake for five seconds.  
Then, Wooffy looked up into the air and spreaded out his wings. At the same time, he glanced at the gatekeepers, whom were waving at him. With that, he jumped up into the sky, and into the distant sunrise nearby. That was the day, when Wooffy Jonny Whiteowl was seen for the last time, spiritual or otherwise.

---

A week later, the surroundings were already restoring to that of pure bliss. The flowers were beginning to reblossom once again, with all the bees flying towards them. The trees regrew their leaves, and they were as healthy as ever. The skies restored that of a natural blue, with not a cloud in the sky. And in a corner, an adult kangaroo was seen hopping across the sands with its offspring in its pouch. But near its footprints, Cortex was seen sitting on a rock, looking out to the midday sky beyond the ocean. As he sat there, some thoughts began to re-enter his mind.

---  
  
"I know how you feel, but what's better? A lost friend, or a forever ruined planet?" Wooffy asked Smash.  
Those words caused the bandilion to prick his ears, and turn to the young owl. His eyes were showing his most deepest concern.  
"I want you to think carefully about this", said Smash. "If the planet was forever ruined, then eventually, all life will die out, and we will eventually be in the heavens with that lost friend. But if we change the world back, then we will forever be miles apart from that great pal."  
"What do you mean?" Wooffy asked.  
"I know that we've gone so far", Smash said while he stood up on both legs, "but we have lost the war. I shall stand here today, and die for my greatest friend, rather than spend the rest of my life suffering."  
At the words of Smash's speech, real meaning started to seep into Cortex's face. Until... a voice came from behind.  
"Smash, your life is still precious", said Rosie. "Don't throw it away."  
"I don't understand what you mean by that."  
"I have an idea. We can still have a world with a hero, even if the original champion has gone. You can stand up, and take their place."  
A few seconds passed. Smash's tail started to curl up into a small bunny tail formation. Then... he smiled.  
"You're right", he sighed. "Life has to go on."

---

Even the thougts themselves weren't enough to keep his expressions together. With that, he placed his hand on his head and slouched down. That was until... a familiar shadow came nearby.  
"Still missing Wooffy, eh?" Crash asked.  
"I guess", sighed Cortex. "I don't understand how someone as vital as him could go within an instant..."  
"Neither do I, but..." He sat down next to him. "Listen. If you miss him then you can at least treasure his memorablia. Like Smash said, you can live your life watch him."  
"What, and fly to England to watch soccer matches?" Cortex asked with a curious tone.  
"Well... if you want, but not in that sense. He had the spirit of youth inside him, and I wish for you to end up with the same thing."  
"Youth...? But..." Cortex looked down at himself, and his more scientific structure. "In terms of physical strength, I'm feeble!"  
"Well go to the gym!" Crash smiled.  
That caused him to fall off the rock with an anime sweatdrop on his face.  
"I guess that may work... and a lot more", Cortex said as he stood back up. "Thanks Crash. If it weren't for you, then the planet would be lost forever."  
"Heh, no wonder why Shep called me a 'backstabber to no-one'!"  
As the winds blew more gently, Cortex took a sandy path away from the beach in the direction to the inland area. This left Crash to look up into the sky. In his mind, his exhibit was more than a thousand memories to him, and one that he will treasure forever. That was the time when he placed the jigsaw pieces of Earth back together... on the Galaxy of Europe.

-fin-

---

-EPILOGUE-

Crash Bandicoot decided to head on vacation in California to soak up the sun and chill out in the waters. While he's not doing that, he spent his time publishing his tale to any bidding biography writers he could find.

Dr. Neo Cortex returned to his lab to start work on a new lab assistant. The Zephyr Project is running smoothly, and should be out of contamination by next Summer. Elsewhere, he's framed Wooffy's Blackburn Rovers memorablia, to keep his memories with him.

James Dingo II had a makeover, returned to his home in Figaro and also to his treasure hunting roots. Within the first week, he got kicked out of his neighbour's house for taking a piece of lingerie out of a nearby treasure chest.

Smash Lion returned home to his native Victaria Valley to see his sister and girlfriend. His stay soon ended after being kicked out of his own cave just because he brought zebra for dinner instead of antelope.

Wooffy Whiteowl started his run on keeping the world under delicate balance. But he was tired by the end of the month, and by then he missed five Blackburn Rovers matches in a row, and the fact that he can't touch the TV couldn't help either.

Shep Collie returned to his original home in Scotland to see his family again. Once there, he used most of his life savings on a genuine kilt and some high quality bagpipes, and became a true part of the Collie Clan.

Jessica Yamazaki travelled to her future to participate in a string of Future Rivals tournaments. It wasn't until the 15th one until she finally earned the upper hand against her family and took the trophy home.

Rexy stayed in Holland to develop her music career. Her debut album 'No One Lives Forever' sold 3 billion copies across the globe by the Christmas season. Not to mention that she sold out all her gigs, one of the reasons being free beer.

Lozzy Gabbiani stuck with her original word and became a gambler. In this space in time, she is now being seeked for by many Las Vegas casinos, after earning 20 thousand chips in the space of three nights!

Spin Wolarcoot returned to Space again, only this time she made her journey to Yevron to visit her siblings. Her stay suddenly ended when Star accidentally pushed her down a crater, therefore breaking one of her wings.

Rosemary Monkey decided to go and work for charity, free of charge. She spent all of her time visiting people with mental disabilities all over the world, entertaining them and keeping their peaceful spirits high.

Eden Lynx returned to her original home, Angel Island. She got a shock as soon as she stepped through the front door as there were queues of undead waiting to go to Heaven and Hell and now she's spending the past week placing them in their rightful afterlife homes.

Nitrous Oxide returned to Gazmoxia, suffering from a broken arm, a highly misjointed leg and a fractured skull and trunk. Today he is still in intensive care, reviving from every single one of his injuries

Chain Bandicoot returned to Hell to retake his art and design course. Although he scored a grade B this time, his best work, being the 'Moaner Lisa' was carved on the wall near Satan's hideout!

Jaws Watch-Field assigned himself into the Madascar Army, by some surprise. The flour attacks every practice wouldn't even stain his maine, never mind break his bones! A week before they're out to war againast Afghanistan, Jaws is in the front line, so watch this space...

Rugal got a deal from George Lucas and became a stunt double in 'Star Wars Episode III'. But he was soon fired near the end of filming because he pushed Padme Amidala in the volcano instead of Anakin Skywalker. Now Mr. Lucas is rewriting the script from scratch.

Carrie's Cute Random Demon opened up a fast food chain spreading worldwide. The food chain, simply called 'McDemons', had more visitors than any other newcoming bargain holder this year, and could cause the demise of Burger King at long last.

Julian Chao returned to Mobius, and - surprise surprise - took up a career in boxing. His sharp fang attack was shortly banned after causing the loss of many other chaos' arms and giving them infections, but he's still in the game. He wishes to take on Chaos Tyson next week.

Xeno The Xenomorph stayed on Earth, and took the job as a bouncer outside the Studio 54 nightclub in New York. Unfortunately, he was kicked out by accidentally cutting off the Mayor's jacket, whom he mistook for Donald Trump.

---

_"Crash Bandicoot: Galaxy of Europe" is © RexRock 2002. "Crash Bandicoot" and all related characters and music are TM and © to Universal Interactive Studios 1996-2002. James Dingo II is © James Dingo II 2002. Smash Lion and Jaws Watch-Field are © Lioness B 2001-2002. Jessica Yamazaki and Rugal are c/o Vector Yamazaki 2001-2002. Lozzy Gabbiani and Xeno the Xenomorph are © Zeriko 2001-2002. Spin Wolarcoot and Chain Bandicoot are © Cherry Vincent 2002. Eden Lynx and Carrie's Cute Random Demon are © SadDroid 2000-2002. Shadow chao design are © Sonic Team 1999-2002. All rights reserved._


End file.
